


To the moon and all the way back

by Medlily



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Time Topping, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Javi is a Virgem, M/M, Mpreg, Sickness, True Love, inclusion - Freeform, special needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medlily/pseuds/Medlily
Summary: When Javier woke up that day he didn't known his life was about to change ,in the most wonderful way. When Yuzuru left his house, he couldn't imagine that  his biggest dreams would  become true. This is a story of 3 people becoming a family and discovering the power of true love and how it can overcome the most difficult challenges.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43





	1. Javi

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : The city of Toronto is a fictional one. Some parts of the city does not reflect the real one. Some areas do not exist as portrayed in this work. This is a fiction work!!

Warning: This work is pure fictional. It’s not my purpose to offend anyone. I’m a medical student so I’ll include in this fiction some medical terms and medical procedures. You have been warned !!! Some chapters will have a date, or a time of the year for better understendment . Also English is far from being my mother language and I’m still studying , so will be a lot of mistakes, because I don’t have a beta reader.  
Chapter 1  
Javi  
It was another day in Toronto, the biggest city of Canadá. Javier woke up feeling that he needed a couple of more hours to sleep, since he has been working insane hours lately. It was December and he was the sub manager of the biggest, oldest and most expensive toy store in Toronto. The store has been running since the 1910’s and is located in the heart of downtown in one of the main streets .“Winnie’s”, as it is known, has big glass showcases filled with all kinds of toys , the most wanted ones. The building is so big that the store also has a second entrance in the inside where there are several others services like a coffee shop, several restaurants and medical offices. Because it was Canadá, of course it was cold in December but this year the temperature has been freezing cold even for Canadians standards. Javier was from Spain, his hole family was still in Madrid but he first came to Canadá on a Holliday working visa and stayed since then. “Javi," as his friends call him , comes from a loving family, but his family is a modest one and he came to Toronto in hope of make some money. He has been living here for 8 years. He started as a sales associate and have been climbing others positions . He is the most loving , funny and easy going person . His working colleagues all like him a lot and he is a dear person for everybody. In his profession life everything was going great and he was very satisfied with it . However in his personal life , there wasn’t happening much things. It was a long time since his last relationship has ended and he’s been feeling a little lonely lately. Maybe it is because of Christmas and the absence of his family, but sometimes he feels like his life needs a bigger purpose or a change.. In order to not feeling down he spends all his energy on his work and all the kids he deals at Winnie’s.  
_ Hi guys , can you believe this weather? I think it must be doing minus twenty outside. He said , while taking his winter coat out.  
_Come on Javi, you love winter, you known that. Jason said to him.  
_ You are the person who loves the holiday season more than anyone I known. I don’t known how do you keep your humor while working in this store and keep up with the crazy kids and their parents like you do.  
_ Because I understand that it is a special time for them.Javi said. _Every child who comes here wants his dream toy, and believe that Santa Claus will bring those for them. We help making the magic happen !  
_ Ok Mister Elf you better be prepared because today will be a very , very long day! Jason adverted him.  
Javier then started to work , he spend his day helping the sales guys to find the toys and make sure they have all in stock and when they were out of some toy , he immediately would call the general manager to provide the supply.  
Everything was going fine in the store , but because two of the sales ladies were sick it was a shortage of people attending the customers and he had to help doing that too. It was past 2 pm.and he hadn’t been able to have his lunch yet , he was almost about to leave for that when the store got really busy and he had to make one very special sale....


	2. Javi

During his lunch, Javier couldn’t help but thinking about his last customers . It’s so rare to see a father with a baby like Yuzuru and Yuki. Normally he would expected that the mother would take the child , but he didn’t know anything about them and if there was a mother after all.. Maybe he was divorced, widowed..you never know but somehow Javier was touched by the way Yuzuru cared for his Baby girl.

When he returned to work he went to the managers office because more sales person had arrived and he could do other thinks more related to his position as sub manager. The first thing he did was call his dear and old friend Gabby who was the manager of the NY store.

_ Hello It’s Javier Fernandez from the Toronto store, may I speak with Miss Gabrielle Daleman please? _ Ok Sr just a minute.  
_ Hello , Gabrielle speaking ...  
_ Hi Gabby, It’s Javi.  
_ Javi!!! Oh my God , how long haven’t we talked!! How are you? How crazy are the store in Toronto?  
_ Well It’s almost Christmas, so it’s pretty crowded. Listem Gabby I’m going to need your help, I need to get a Toy and make sure that it will be sent with the other toys tonight, so tomorrow it will be here.  
_Ok, so what’s the problem?  
_ Gabby I need one of the new Olaf doll who sings and dancing ..  
_ Oh I see what the problem is, you and the every kid in America want one... I don't think we had those anymore.  
_ Gaby I Know it is difficult but please help me , It’s for a very special little girl...  
_ Hum.. You are so interested in getting this toy , maybe it’s not for the girl, it’s for her mama, maybe?? Rss just kidding.  
_ Rs , no , no Mama in the history ... Actually I think she doesn’t have a mama because her father was the one who brought her to the store. He seems to be a very devoted father..  
_ Hum, Is he cute? Did you Like him?  
_ Gabby please, don’t talk like that...  
_ Like what? Like you find men attractive? Like you are Gay?  
_ Stop please!  
_ Javi there’s no shame in this!! You are a handsome guy and a wonderful person, you shouldn’t hide yourself ..  
_ I’m know I just like to be discreet. And I really liked that little girl and her father and they seems to be nice people and I like to help the clients to get the perfect gift, c’mom it’s Christmas !  
_Ok let me see what I can do, I’ll get back to you. _ Thank you my friend!! XXXXXXXX_______________XXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, after Javi’s shift have had ended , Gabby called his person mobile .  
_ Hey Gabby , did you get it?  
_So sorry Javi there is nothing left in stock, which is funny because there was just one listed. But maybe someone just forgot to register the sell. I’m really sorry Javi.  
_ Ok Gaby, at least you tried. Thank you anyway. Please come to Canadá and visit us.  
_ Oh Javi I swear I tried , I miss you my friend, merry Christmas.  
_ Merry Chrismas Gabby.

̃  
On December 23th Javi was at Winnie’s and the store was crowded . They will be opened until the 24th at noon. Javi was tired and trying to do many this at once. He almost had forgotten about the toy, but then some sales person told him that someone was on the phone and wanted to speak with him.  
_ Hello it’s Javier, how can I help you?  
_ Hello Mr Fernández my name is Yuzuru Hanyu and...  
_ Hi Mr Hanyu I remember you when you came with your daughter.  
_Yes, I was wondering if you could get the toy my daughter wants? Yuzuru said with a small and shy voice.  
_ Mr Hanyu I need to tell you that I’ve tried to get that toy, I even called my friend from the NY unity but it is really sold out. I wish I had better news.. Did you tried in other places?  
_ Yes Mr Fernandez I tried order online but they sent the wrong toy..It was really important, my girl has been thru so many things. But thank you anyway, I really appreciate your attention , you were very kind to us. Merry Christmas.  
_ Merry Christmas to you and your daughter Mr Hanyu.

̃  
Javier was more than upset , he was sad because something with those two people that he barely had see once has been moving him. He was really moved with the care and devotion of that man for his baby girl. She was s tiny, so little, so fragile.  
He went home a bit early because he would have to work tomorrow until noon. He was feeling lonely and a bit sad , he wishes he could be in Spain with his family.  
̃

Yuzuru was putting Yuki to bed, when she said: _Dad when Santa is coming? He bring my Olaf? Yuzuru was very upset , he put her on his lap and told her that maybe Santa would bring her toy a little later.  
_ But dad Santa comes on Christmas!!  
_ I know baby but I don’t know if he will bring Olaf!! Now lets take your meds ..  
_ Noooo I don’t want to! Yuki please baby..  
It was a daily challenge to give Yuki her medication. She had to take her meds twice a day and they didn’t taste good. He had to put it in a syringe, holding her down with his legs and one arm and putting in her mouth making her to swallon .Yuki has been through so many medical procedures and hospital stays that she cries every time she has to take her meds or see a doctor. This breaks Yuzuru's heart but there’s nothing he can do . He knows that she needs the meds so he force her to take it.  
When she calmed down and slept, Yuzuru went to the kitchen to wrap up the other presents he bought for her, a lots of coloring books , pencils, crayons and two costumes from frozen : Elsa and Ana.  
When Yuki woke up the gifts were under the little tree they had. It was Christmas Eve, and she was excited . They put their socks close by and she was curious about the traditions. In Japan Yuzuru never had such things , but since his daughter was Canadian he tried to make her experience the country’s traditions. Despite of having Yuki with him, he missed his mom, especially these time of the year. Actually he misses his mommy every day. He too was feeling lonely .

~  
Javier woke up wishing he didn’t have to work. He made a list of the things he need from the grocery shop and decided that he would accept Jason’s invitation to his Christmas dinner tonight. He didn’t want to stay alone .  
When he arrived at Winnie’s one of the sellers told him that there was a packed from the NY store that was sent to him. He immediately went to see what’s was that about. He took the packed and saw a little card from Gabby.:_ Merry Christmas Javi , I took the one from the window shop , the one we forgot . I hope you still have time to give it to the girl!!!!  
_ Oh my God, Gabby, you rocked !!

Javi tried to call Mr Hanyu three times. Then he had an idea....  
He remenbered that Yuzuru had filled up a paper and put his adress on it. He admitted that he wanted to see him again and maybe discovering if he was a single dad or not. So he decided to take the package to Yuzuru’s house. He was nervous and excited the same time. Javier didn’t have a car and Yuzuru’s adress was 1 hour of traveling from Winnie’s at least. He took the subway and a bus until north York. And finally he got to the place.  
Yuzuru lived in a building of small apartments in a quiet street. So now he was there. And he was freezing.  
Javier took al his courage and pressed the apartment number .  
_ Hello it’s Mr Hanyu.  
_ Hi Mr Hanyu is Javier Fernández from te toy Store...  
_ Mr Fernádez? Yuzuru’s heart skipped a bit in surprise . _ How can I help you Mr Fernandez?  
_ Mr Hanyu I brought the toy your daughter wanted !!  
_ Oh My God , I thought that you said it was sold out!!  
_ It was but my friend got the one from the window shop in NY. It just arrived today, I tried calling you but..  
_ Mr Fernández could you please come up? It’s really cold and my daughter can’t go outside with this cold. Please,  
_My pleasure Mr Hanyu. I’m coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys ! it's my very first pic so If you liked, please let me know, If you have any suggestions tell me please, I plane on a long journey they will take together. Thank you!!!


	3. Yuzuru

_ Daddy, Daaa- ddy?  
_ Hummm , just a minute sweetie, dad is coming . Yuzuru was still sleepy when little Yuki woke up calling him. He got out of the bed and came to pic her up from her crib .  
_ Hello princess !! How are you? Did you had a good sleep? Yuzuru talked with his daughter while she smiled big at him and opened her little arms to him.  
_Ok Baby let’s go to the kitchen and make some breakfast!! She giggled while he picked her up.  
Yuzuru Hanyu was a former Japanese athlete . He was from Senday city in Northern Japan. But for reasons that we’ll explain later, he’d moved from Japan to Canadá where his little baby girl was born. He moved to Canadá while he was pregnant with Yuki, a condition that is extremely rare but it can happen to man. His little Baby was two years and eight months old and she was his entire world and his biggest joy.  
Little Yuki was a beautiful, beautiful little girl with very dark and straight hair, just like her father. She also had the same smile as Yuzuru’s mother Yuri. Her mouth and her cheeks had a heart like shape, and her tiny little teeth were perfect . She was also very smart for her age and understood everything Yuzuru talked with her, despite of her limited capacity of talking. Yuki was born at 28 weeks of pregnancy and was an emergency birth. She and Yuzuru had almost died and she was also born with a very rare syndrome that only a few people in the world have been born with. The doctors called syndrome X and it causes developmental delay of the motor skills and speech as well a very week imune system. And because she was born too early it was even worst in her case. Only recently she started to pronounce her first little words and move her little arms and hands. She wasn’t able of hold her bottle or eat by herself. She was still completely dependent of Yuzuru. She has been in the hospital for half of her intere life, especially her first year.  
Having a special needs child is challenging but Yuzuru always tried to make her life as happy as possible. He holds her as much as he can and always sings for her. Actually they love listen to music and he buys her little musical instruments she can play with it . Another favorite thing they do is to watch movies together. Yuzuru had show her Cinderella , Ariel, Sleeping beauty and all the princesses movies. But it was Frozen that just had come out in  
blue ray that was her favorite movie ever!!! She loved Elsa and Ana but her favorite was Olaf , the little snow man of the movie.  
Despite the fact that she had many things with Olaf themed and a plush, she brights up every time a comercial on tv that shows an Olaf doll who can speaks and twists and dance and sings. She smiles and points with her little finger and shows her dad , and clan her hands, like telling him that she really wants one.  
Yuzuru had ordered one on the internet for her, and it was supposed to arrive today since was December 22th and just in time for Christmas.  
That morning the packet has arrived , but when Yuzuru opened up he realized that the online store had made a mistake and it wasn’t the right toy. Yuzuru contacted the website and they told him that they were extremely sorry and would be sending another one, but not in time for Christmas. They apologized but there wasn’t anything they could do to make the delivery on time just 2 days before Christmas.  
Yuzuru was determined to give Yuki that toy and he would be so sad to see his little girl disappointed because she did know about Christmas and Santa Claus and it would be her first real holiday .  
Having a special needs child ,Yuzuru knew how precious those moments were. His daughter was a very sick child and he knew that maybe there wasn’t going to have another year.. Yuki has spent so many days in the hospital that he lived every day with her trying to treasure every moment.  
Because Canadá has very cold winters and especially this year , Yuzuru tried not to leave their apartment as much as he could. He shopped for groceries online and when he needed to go out he wore his mask.  
But that day Yuzuru has decided that he needed to buy her this toy and he prepared his baby for going out. He didn’t drive so he putted her on a stroller and covered it with a cover to keep her save from the windy. He also packed all the little things that she might needed like a blanket , her baby bottles, water and snacks .  
They went to three toy stores and ,as expected, they didn’t have the toy in stock. He couldn’t even find another form of Olaf doll or something that would make her eyes shine as much as the one she wanted. When he would pointed other toys she shook her head and said: “No! Olaf! Want Olaf!!!  
Yuzuru knew that his best and last hope to find the toy was going to Winnie’s in Downtown and was what he did.  
Yuki had never been there before and she was enchanted with the decoration of the old store. There was a really big Christmas Tree and there were children everywhere . Now they needed to find someone to help them.  
~  
Javier was hungry, he wanted to have lunch but the store was crowded and the people keep coming in . He looked at Jason and Patrick and just muttered them: “Help, I can’t take it anymore”!!!  
Jason laughed on him and said: “you chose to be the sub manager , imagine being the big boss? You will be mad!!!  
_ Ha Ha !! Javier said .  
_ Ok Javi you can do this, only two more days and will be over. You can do this. He kept saying to himself until he heard a shy voice behind him.  
_ Hello ? Can you help me please?  
Javier turned around and saw a thin man with small Japanese eyes and a beautiful face. He then looked down and saw the little baby girl on the stroller and smiled to them.  
_ Hi ! Merry Christmas ! Welcome to Winnie’s , my name is Javier and how can I help you? _ Good afternoon , I‘d like to know if you have the new Olaf doll, the one who sings and dances ? Yuzuru had asked him.  
Before Javier could respond Yuki lifted up her little hands and said : “want Olaf” Olaf!!! She smiled and clap her tiny hands.  
Before Javier could respond Yuki lifted up her little hands and said : “want Olaf” Olaf!!! She smiled at him and clap her tiny little hands.  
Javier immediately knelt down and was surprised that she could speak because she looked like the size of a 15 months old baby. She was tiny and skinny but at the same time so beautiful and with shine eyes and one pretty smile.  
_ Hello princess how are you today? She giggled at him.  
_ So, do you like Olaf?  
_ Yes! Like Olaf!  
_ Well let me see what we have here at the store!!_Would you please follow me? He asked and yuzuru had accompanied him to the shelves where the toys were supposed to be. When they arrived there Javier tried to look around and see if there was any left. But there wasn’t. _Oh no, Javier said. _ Seems like they were sold out..  
Yuzuru deep breathed hopeless and was about to thanked Javier for his services, when Yuki started ask her daddy where was her toy. Yuzuru has kneeled down and started explaining to her that they were all sold out but that she would get hers another time and asked her if she wanted another one. She pouted and was about to cry , when Javier had an idea. He told Yuzuru that he couldn’t promising anything but that they would receive a new load of toys from the NewYork Store tomorrow and that he would try order one.  
_ Oh Thank you very much,!Yuzuru said. _ This would mean so much to us, to her.  
_ My pleasure! Javier said and looked down. _ Now lets hope Santa Claus can bring your Olaf from the north pole to you, right beautiful?  
She shook her head and say yes!!  
Yuzuru thanked him one more time, but before they leave he filled a paper with his address and his personal contacts just in case Javier could get the toy .  
A few minutes after they left , Javier finally got his lunch break, but he couldn’t stop thinking of that little girl and how much hope she had in her eyes . He knew he had a difficult task in his hands but he was a man on a mission and he would do whatever he could to give that baby a special Christmas.


	4. Merry Christmas!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys!! I'm happy people are liking this story. If you have any suggestions please leave in the commentaries!

Merry Christmas 

Javier took all of his courage to come to Yuzuru’s house in part because he really wanted Yuki to have a nice Christmas and because since that one time he saw Yuzuru he was very intrigued about him, and yes he found Yuzuru cute! But until that moment he had no idea if Yuzuru was married, single, straight or gay. But there he was going up with a lot of questions in his mind.

Yuzuru was also very very surprised that Javier would go to his house to give Yuki the toy she wanted , he thought that people just don’t do those kind gestures anymore. Javier must be a very nice guy...  
Yuzuru was by the door when the doorbell rang and he opened.

_ Hello Mr Fernandez ,thank you so much for doing this, I don’t know what to say!! _ Well how about you call me Javi! Rs just kidding, but I’ve just received at the store and it’s Christmas Eve, so anything can happen!!Here, Merry Christmas!!

_ Thank you again Javi , you have no idea how much this means to us!! I would never be able to thank you enough for this... Yuzuru said with a shy but very happy smile. _I will just put this on the tree and she will be so happy tomorrow.!!

This is what Christmas is about , to make people happy!!. Well I better get going— Before Javi finished his sentence Yuzuru took all the courage he had and said:  
_ You must be freezing, please come on in and have a cup tea? It’s the least I can do! _ Mr Hanyu there no need for...  
_ I know but I want you have a cup of tea! If you don’t have other things to do immediately....

_ Ok I thing that a cup of tea would be very nice . Javier entered the small apartment and noticed that they lived a modest kind of life, they have everything they needed but no luxuries. He sat on the couch while Yuzuru was in the small kitchen preparing the water .

_ What kind of tea would you like? Green , Black , chamomile?  
_ I prefer a black tea please.

Yuzuru came with two mugs of tea and sat close to him.  
So , I trust that you had worked a lot in the Store before Christmas?

_ Yes, it’s crazy but I love children, so it is a perfect job. It almost ten years I’m working there. Since I came from Madrid...

_ You are Spanish!! I’ve never been there but I know It’s a beautiful country! Do you miss it?  
_ Well Mr Hanyu..  
_ Please call me Yuzuru!

Well Yuzuru I do miss my family, but I’m an adopted Canadian... There’s something about Canada that make us fell at home..

_ Hum.. I know what you mean.. When I came from Japan I received a lot of support here.

_ How long have you been living in Toronto?

Yuzuru didn’t know how to respond that question. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Javier their history, but he was feeling so lonely, and it’s been so long since he had a conversation with another man and if Javier in the future would become his friend it was better that he knew their history.

_Hum , since I was 4 months pregnant with my baby !! He finally said.

_ Javier’s eye’s went a bit surprised but , he smiled right after. Did you gave birth to her? My God how amazing it must have been!! I’ve know about male pregnancies but they are so rare..

_ Yes , there are no lots of men who want to be pregnant, but despite everything that I went through I feel very blessed!! It’s the biggest love of all!!  
Javier gave him the warmest of the smiles.

_ I can imagine, love is what we need... he said and looked down to his cup of tea.

_ So may I ask you about the planes for Christmas? Javi asked.

_ Hum , in Japan we do not do big meal and Yuki drinks her baby bottle of milk so I’ll just sing a song with her and tell her a story before bed.  
Javier took all his boldness and asked the question he wanted most: _ So Yuzuru , no family? Sorry I don’t want to be sneak..

Yuzuru smiled and just answered : _ No. There is no family, Just the two of us. He said and Javier noticed a bit of pain in Yuzuru’s voice but he wouldn’t dare to ask him about.

_ Daddy? Daaady....  
_ I thing someone is up! Sorry Javi just give me a minute, I want you to say hi to her!!  
Yuzuru went to his bedroom and took Yuki in his arms, bringing her to the living room.

_ Hello sweetheart !! How are you?

_ Yuki this is Javi, do you remember him from the toy store?

She was shy and hided her head in Yuzuru’s neck ..  
_ Sorry she is not used to people here..

_ Javier then tried to talked to her about frozen and she started to give him her attention . Just 15 minutes latter she was giggling about the imitations Javi was doing for her. Yuzuru was very surprised when she opened her tittle arms for Javier to take her. Javier look at Yuzuru like if he was asking his approval . And he said:  
_ Wanna go with Javi Baby? Go with him !!

Javier then took her in his arms like she was the most precious thing , and Yuzuru noticed how good he was with his daughter . As if he wasn’t already finding Javier charming enough , but seeing how good he was with Yuki just melted his heart . Javier noticed how beautiful and sweet Yuki was. She had a beautiful face and smiled like the sunshine. But at the same time he had an idea of how sick she must have been. She was so light , like a one year old baby and she was behind development for sure. She could move her arms but her coordination wasn’t like a normal baby usually had . She wore orthotics , like little leg braces in both of ler legs, and Javi noticed that she didn’t have any muscles in her legs, she couldn’t walk or even roll on the floor. She wore diapers like a baby and was fed by baby bottles. She was soft as a small baby.

Javier caressed her back and her hair and played with her with dolls!!But his phone just rang.  
_ Sorry , Oh it’s my friend Jason, he works at the store, I agreed to spend Christmas dinner with his family tonight , so he must know where I am.  
Yuzuru suddenly became sad and Javier thought that he thing that him and Jason were something else than friends.He had to clarified that.

He looked at Yuzuru’s face and said:  
_ Jason is my friend , and we know each other for years. He has a partner...

_ Ho, nice!! Yuzuru said with a smile . _ It’s nice to have someone to share a life with...he said very shy..

_ I know I would love to have that special someone in my life too... Javi said blushing a little.

Before they noticed Javi had spend almost two hours at Yuzuru’s house. But neither on them wanted to say goodbye . They keep looking at each other , trying to disguise that they were interested in each other.

_ Javi finally said: _ I better get going , I need to go to the grocery store before going to Jason’s. _ I really enjoyed my time with you and with this princess !!! He was still holding Yuki .

_ I wish you could see her reaction...

_ Well , why don’t you take a picture and send to me!! he said giving Yuzuru a teasing smile . Actually you could take a picture of the two of you and send to me!!!!! _ rs Yuzuru was red but said: _ Ok but I don’t have your number....

_Here , now you have... And you could also call me if you want to.... Javi smiled with the corner of his mouth.  
_ I would love to..

_ Then I think we ‘ll talk soon, very soon I hope...

_ I'm thinking like tomorrow soon???

_Tomorrow is perfect!!!

_Bye my princess!! Javi said and Yuki didn’t want to let him go.. I need to go baby, but I’ll be back to see you soon!He said and looked at Yuzuru who was all smiles.

_ Merry Christmas Javi.

_ Merry Christmas Yuzuru!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad people are enjoying this fic. So our two boys were about to start their journey together!! Next time, romance!! And a little medical education!! Sorry Medical student habits, can't control!!!

When Javier woke up on Christmas Day it was almost 1pm. He had a very nice dinner at Jason’s house and went home past midnight.  
During the dinner Jason did notice that Javi was very happy, animated even, it was surprisingly because Javier usually gets very melancholic during the holidays. But there was something in the air, Jason could tell.

Javier took his phone to call his family in Spain, but as soon as he opened the phone he saw a new message from Yuzuru. When he opened the email his heart just melted . Yuzuru had sent him a short video of Yuki helping opening her present and her reaction when she saw what she got , was so sweet . She clapped her tiny hands and held the doll. Yuzuru them put the battery and taught her how to press the button and make Olaf sing and dance for her. And then he made a video with Yuki saying: _ Thanks Habi!! The video ended with the two smiling and waving goodbye .

Javier's heart skipped and he felt so much joy because he got to know these two people, It was like if his life was getting way better because of them already.  
He couldn't help himself and called Yuzuru. He was nervous but exited !

_ Hello, Javi, Merry Christmas!! Yuzuru said with a shy but happy voice.  
_ Merry Christmas, I just woke up and I saw your email... and I loved...  
_ Hum.. I’m glad you like it ..  
_ So how is my little princess playing with her new toy?  
_ Rs The battery almost died and I had to recharge. And how was you Christmas party yesterday? Yuzuru couldn’t believe that he was asking such a question.  
_ Hum, was nice, Yesterday was a very good day, you know...  
_Hum.. funny... It was a very unexpected day, but a very nice one for me too..  
_rss I hope I had something to do with...  
_You have everything to do with...

Javier was blushing and his heart was pounding and he was feeling so bold .  
_ You know Yuzuru, you make me such a courageous men, because I’m not a bold person at all.  
_ Well and you Mr Fernandez make me ask personal questions, for a Japanese men , this is such an unthinkable behavior ...

Rsss_  
_ But seriously , Yesterday you, coming here, was such a nice thing... There was a long time since a had such a nice conversation, You were so sweet to us..  
_ Well I’m glad I went there because, since yesterday I can stop smiling.. The holidays aren’t my happiest time of the year but you made it better .. and.... I kind of wondering when I could see you again?... Javier was about to pass out ..

There was a long pause..Javier was almost regretting his question, maybe he pushed too early...  
_Javi? When is you next day off?  
Javier was surprised with the question.  
Hum.. I’m off on Sunday...  
Would you like to have lunch with us?  
I’d love to, can wait for that..  
I’m sorry we can’t go out because of the winter I try to stay inside as much as I can.. You know Yuki..  
_ Hey, Yuzuru? I want to see You both, stay cozy is very nice.. As long as we can talk...  
_ Ok! So I think we’ll see each other in two days!!  
_ It’s good that I’ll be working like a dog, because I want the time to fly!!  
_ Me too...  
_Bye Javi.  
_ Bye Yuzuru.

The next couple of days Yuzuru and Javi did exchange good mornings and good nights, and Yuzuru was wondering what Javi likes to eat. He kept saying that he’s a good eater and Yuzuru shouldn’t worry about anything.  
Then on Sunday around noon , Javier was at Yuzuru’s place.

_Hi, good afternoon!! It’s so good to see you again!  
_ Javi!! Yuzuru gave him a hug by the door. It was a quick one but they didn’t want it to ended.. When they broke the hug they were blushing and smiling.  
_ Come on in. I’ll bring Yuki.  
Yuzuru came back from the bedroom with Yuki who was still waking up from her nap.

_ Look who’s back Yuki!!  
_ Hi my princess!! How are you? Did daddy wake you up??  
She nodded and he took her in his arms.  
_Oh, You can sleep again baby..  
Nooo, Yuki it’s lunch time!!  
She brus her eyes and Javier caressed her hair , still holding her.  
He sat on the couch and they watched something on Netflix. A princess movie of course.

Yuzuru set the table and they were having a nice lunch with sushi Yuzuru made. _Humm it’s delicious , I loved!!  
_ I’m glad you here. Yuzuru said and looked at him ..

Yuzuru was trying to making Yuki to eat baby food. He blended some rice with salmon and made a puree .  
_ I’m trying to give her more food , but sometimes she chokes and I get terrified . He said with a sad smile.  
Javier took his hand and just caressed Yuzuru’s.  
The look in his face was such a warm one, Yuzuru’s heart skipped.

After lunch Javier was with Yuki and she liked to play with his chin and his hair. Javier had a beautiful curled hair .  
Yuzuru came to the couch bringing tea and said to Yuki:  
_ Baby who’s this? Pointing to Javier  
_ Habi!!  
_That’s right sweet I’m Habi!!! You are such a smart.

They kept playing with Yuki until she slept again. Yuzuru put her on her crib so she could sleep better . He came back to the couch and sat close to Javier.  
_She’s asleep . It’s too much excitement for her , she’s used to just the two of us..  
_ Well, I hope she get used to me too.. .He took Yuzuru’s hand and laced their fingers together.

Yuzuru couldn’t breath for a moment..He was trembling and looked to Javier’s face. _Javi , I can't believe that I met such a wonderful person , but before this goes any further , I need you to understand that I come with a package.. I’m not just a man in a relationship , I have a daughter and a special needs one, no just a normal kid... You don't have kids so You have no idea how difficult it is sometimes, Yuki’s healthy issues are very serious . I need to be honest with you and make sure that you know where you are getting into . When you are a father you have to make the most difficult choices.,  
_ Hey... the first time I came here and I knew that you were a single father , trust me I know where I’m getting into, and Yuzuru I want to be here, with you, and we probably would never met if it wasn’t because of Yuki, so I owed big time to her. He smiled and took Yuzuru’s chin , and...They just had their first kiss.  
They kissed , and kissed until their lips turned swollen . Yuzuru laid back on the couch and Javier was on top of him and kissed him deeply . Their tongues were dancing and the feeling was wonderful. They laid down on the couch and kept talking.

Javier was completely honest with Yuzuru when he told him that he hadn't dated in ten years. It was true. Javier was always trying to dating girls but the relationships never went any further then a couple months. He wasn’t ready to come out as gay. But he was gay, even if nobody knew yet. And he was, for the first time in his life ready to assume his relationship with Yuzuru.

Yuzuru on the other hand , had been though so much in his life, he had suffered so much that it was a miracle that he still have the trust to be in a relationship, but he still believed in love and Javier was the one he chose to give this chance.  
They knew they both had their issues but no one is perfect and to love means growing up together and supporting one another. And they intended to make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please let me know in the commentaries if you have some suggestions!! bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys Thanks for taking this journey with me.Our Boys are about to have their first night together!!! So if you liked this fic please live some ideas in the commentary . Remember it's my first fic ever.. Bye!!

Javier was rolling up the screen of his phone and couldn’t stop smiling .He was looking at all the pictures they had taken so far. Yuzuru and him have been dating for over a month and Javier was so happy. He’d wake up every day with a smile on his face and called Yuzuru just to hear his voice. During the time he was at work sometimes he excused himself and went to the bathroom just to send Yuzuru a quick message saying things like: I miss you, I’m thinking of you, Can’t wait to see you tomorrow...

Their relationship was evolving very fast , and Javier was amazed of how serious it was getting . The last couple of weeks not only he had spent the Sundays at Yuzuru’s but also the Wednesdays evenings after he finished working in the afternoon. Even if the journey to Yuzuru’s would take one hour at least and the weather was freezing cold, he didn’t bother because it was worth it.

Now it was the beginning of February and he was packing his suitcase because the next Monday would be a holiday and he was going to stay at Yuzuru’s from Saturday after work until Monday night. It would be his first time sleeping at Yuzuru’s house and he knew that they would have sex. And he was freaking out because of this!! 

Every time they were together they kissed and there was even some making out, but they din’t had sex yet. The last time Javier was on top of Yuzuru on the couch and they started rubbing their hips together and got some friction and after while they both had a dark patch as they came on their pants. They felt embarrassed but they laughed at their situation.

The reason why Javier was freaking out was simple: HE WAS TECHNICALLY STILL A VIRGEM!!!! Yes that’s it!!! Javier tried in the past to date girls but he never got to the bed with them . His relationships with those girls never lasted more then two months in which he never had the courage to have sex with them. He always knew he was gay but he was so afraid of accept who he was and face the world that for many years he was alone and confuse with his own sex orientation .

He had never dated a man before and he was afraid that Yuzuru would find him boring in bed, or he would do something wrong , he felt he was some kind of a freak for being thirty years old and a virgem.  
But he was so in love with Yuzuru that he got his courage and was packing his bag to spent the long weekend with his boyfriend.  
There was however another reason why he was so unsecured: His PENIS, but he couldn’t think about this or he would give up of going to Yuzuru’s house, and he decided to be brave.  
After his work he went straight to Yuzuru’s who greeted him with a deep kiss when he arrived.

_ Hi Cari I missed you ..  
_Hi Javi, missed you so much , I’m so happy you are here!!  
They pressed their foreheads together and just inhaled each others scent .  
_ Come on in, lets put your bag in the bedroom.  
Yuzuru's apartment had two bedrooms , his and Yuki’s but she used to sleep in Yuzuru’s bedroom just in case she needed something during the night.  
_ Here , you can put your bag, and I made some space in the closet for you, feel free to put anything in there.  
_Thanks Cari. He took Yuzuru’s hand and hugged him, they started kissing again, and only stoped when Yuki cried from her crib.

_ Ok someone is up!  
Javier went to her crib and picked her up  
_ Hi my Baby!!  
_ Habi!!!!! She lifted her arms for him.  
Yuzuru was preparing their dinner while Javier was sitting on the couch with Yuki. In these short time they were dating he was learning how to help Yuzuru take care of Yuki. Now he was siting on the couch and was giving her baby bottle to her.  
They had dinner and were watching a movie on netflix .They were lying on the couch side by side and Yuki was on Yuzuru’s lap. It was a perfect night while the snow was pretty bad outside.

After while Yuzuru started to prepare Yuki for sleeping. He changed her diaper and put her on pijamas . And now it was time to give her meds....  
She started protest by crying and closing her mouth so Yuzuru couldn’t put the syringe with the medication . Javier tried to help.  
_ Yuki, sweetie you need this..He tried to convince her but she refused.  
_ Ok Cari let me hold her. So sorry baby, but you need this...  
He put her on his lap , restrained her hands and gently forced her to opened her mouth. Then she took her meds.

Yuki was crying and Javier was feeling guilty so he held her and tried to make her to calm down. Javier was holding her when Yuzuru asked him if he could put her on the bed and help him. He went to the bedroom and Yuzuru said:  
_ Lets put her crib on her bedroom, I have a baby monitor so she will be safe.... Javier knew what this meant , Yuzuru wanted to be alone with him tonight. He was starting to be very nervous.

When Yuki finally slept Yuzuru let Javier take the shower first . Javier took his shower and put his robe keeping his underwear . He was so nervous his stomach hurt. Yuzuru had noticed that something was making Javier worried and when he came back from the shower and saw Javier sitting in bed looking a little sad he sat with him and said:  
_Javi, what’s going on? He took Javier’s hand and put on his mouth kissing it.  
_ You know you can tell me anything..please don’t keep to yourself.  
Javier looked at him and his eyes were wet. Yuzuru then touched his face with his palm and kissed his cheeks.  
_Baby , what happened? Please lets talk...  
Javier took a deep breath and said:  
I’m just afraid because I want you so much, but it will be my first time having sex, and I feel such a freaking for this..I had dated girls but never had sex before..And, I want you so bad, I want do things right and this is too much..I’m feeling so pathetic....  
Yuzuru then shushed him putting two fingers on his lips .  
_ I love you Javi, I know I shouldn’t say so soon but Yes, I do love you, and I want to love you and I promise that our love will be perfect because it is us, loving each other.  
_ You should know that I have my insecurities too. I was pregnant and my body changed so much, and I have parts of my body that I hate, but even this, I want us to love each other.  
Javier took his courage and kissed Yuzuru deeply and meaning.  
_ I love you so much Yuzuru and to me you are the most beautiful men I ever knew. He laid down on his back and Yuzuru laid on top of him between his legs. They kept kissing with all want when Yuzuru looked at him and Javier knew they were going to have sex.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So You Guys wanted their first time , so you shall receive!!!   
> Glad people are liking !!   
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments!!!!!!

We are one

Javier lost track of how long did they kissed. Each touch, each kiss had such a meaning.. Yuzuru was on top on him and he looked at Javier with such love , Javier then nodded to him and his bloody pleasure just went up when Yuzuru got naked in front of him.

Yuzuru was also shy but he took of his clothes and his pants, and there he studded completely naked. He was a very skinny man, but because of his pregnancy he had many silver lines across his belly, his hips and even his butt.  
_I told you I hate some parts of my body.. Yuzuru said in a low voice.

_ Cari, come here. Javier put his big hands on each side of Yuzuru’s hips and started rubbing his thumbs on his skin. He took his index finger and follow the trace of the lines in Yuzuru’s belly.  
_ You are so beautiful to me.. I want to make love to you..

Yuzuru then opened Javier’s robe and took it off. He was still with his underpants.  
_ Cari, would you teach me?

Yuzuru put his fingers on Javi’s pants and slowly took them off. Javier was now completely naked in front of a man for the first time. His face was red and hot with a little embarrassment but he wanted Yuzuru so bad..

Yuzuru couldn’t take his eyes away from Javi’s cock, his eyes were darkening and he was horny. Javier’s cock was by all means big!! Nothing abnormal but it was long and he had a fat head. The reason why Javier used to be embarrass was the fact that he had phimosis and there's a good 2 centimeters of excess of skin in the head of his penis and his testicles were really big , so big that he had to use a scrotal suspensory. He looked at Yuzuru and felt shy ,but Yuzuru just laid down by his side and grabbed his penis and started stroking him slowly and gently.

_ You are perfect Javi , I want you inside me.  
Javier was so sensitive that he barely could breathing. They started kissing again while Yuzuru stroked him . He retreated the skin and exposed the head of Javi's cock  
and started massage it with his thumb. The among of pre ejaculation fluid that came from his cock was enormous.

Javier was feeling such a pleasure...  
_ Yuzuru , mi vida you are so good , it’s so good.

Yuzuru then laid on top of him and Javier held their hips together to get some friction, pressing their cocks together. Javier was completely hard and Yuzuru almost. Javier then started to masturbate Yuzuru with his fingers.

Yuzuru had a much smaller penis , so to masturbate him , Javier used three of his fingers , his thumb, index and middle. Yuzuru also had a big scrotum with made his penis look like even smaller.

Javier started move their hips back and forth while Yuzuru sucked his nipples.  
_ Cari, oh, mi vida... Javier was gasping of pleasure.  
_ Just give me a minute mi vida. Javier then took a condom and started to put on his penis and he left a big space in the head.  
_ Javi, please make love to me... Yuzuru begged him.  
Javier sat Yuzuru on top of him and put some lube on his entrance . He also put some in his cock.  
_ Ok mi vida just sit... Easy, easy. Oh my god..it feels so good.  
_ Javi hum Javi, I’m almost there..

The most difficult to pass was the head , but Yuzuru loved a big penis. He was sitting slowly on Javi’s cock , but he couldn’t take it all.  
_ Carino please can I move? I don’t thing I can wait any longer..  
_ Yes baby you can. Yuzuru started to move, and he went to heaven when Javi’s cock touched his prostate. He rode him because Yuzuru knew Javier wouldn’t take it too long, since this was his first time. He moved his butt up and down and Javi just moaned.  
_ Hum... vida I love you so much..  
_ My Javi , My man... You are my man.  
_ Yes I'm your man.

Javier started to stroke Yuzuru’s dick to help stimulate him to cum. He was moving his own hips very hard and after a few minutes:  
_ Vida I’m sorry but I can’t hold it anymore.  
_ It’s Ok Baby , don’t worry, Yuzuru then rode him harder. You can come for me..  
_ Javier was gasping and suddenly stopped and Yuzuru felt his penis pulsating inside his butt when he filled him with a warm big load of cum!!!  
_ Hum... Javi, I’m feeling you inside, so good baby. He kept riding Javier until he came too.

Yuzuru came in Javi’s hand and Javi filled up the condom with so much sperm. He had so much semen , that's why he left such a big space in the condom.  
They kissed and Yuzuru went to the bathroom to clean himself and brought a towel to clean Javier.  
_ Thank’s mi vida I love you so much...  
_Javi , my Javi , you are so good.

Yuzuru climbed Javi’s chest and they laced their fingers and tangled their legs together. They didn’t know where one’s body started or the other’s ended, for now they were one, linked together, bodies and souls.  
They slept spooning . It was almost midnight.

At 3:00 am Yuzuru woke up to change Yuki’s diaper and after that he returned to bed spooning with Javier.  
Javi woke up before six thirty in the morning and he couldn't believe how happy he was. He have had his first sex night with the love of his life and he was feeling very confident. They were naked and he could feel Yuzuru’s ass pressing against his penis. He didn’t waste any time and stroked himself to hardness and put on a condom .

_ Hum.. Javi? What are you doing? Yuzuru was opening his eyes.  
_ Good morning mi vida!! Javi said and lying down Yuzuru on his back .  
Yuzuru saw Javi’s full hardness and the condom.  
_ Hum... such a good morning indeed. Rsss

Javier laid on top of him and gave him a deep kiss . He licked Yuzuru’s earlobes and his neck and he also sucked his nipples.  
He went down to his penis and sucked with his mouth and sucked his scrotum so hard that Yuzuru moaned with pleasure.  
Yuzuru opened his legs and put them around Javi’s waist.

_ Please Javi inside, please baby.  
_Just a minute Cari I’m putting some lube on you.  
Javier knelt down and went inside Yuzuru’s . He started moving slowly but Yuzuru kept begging .  
_ Faster Javi please.  
_ Like this? It's that the way you like it?  
_ Uh Javi Yes, yes.. baby keep going..

They came almost together and kept kissing with such passion. Everything was so sweet , so right .They were lying facing each other when Yuzuru murmured :  
_ I can’t believe I have you in my life Javi...I’ve never thought that this could happened to me. I’m so lucky.  
_ You know mi vida, when you said that I was your man , something very ancient woke up on me. Something very cave man. Rss . You are so precious that I want to protect you and Yuki so bad.  
_ Love you Javi...  
_ Love you more...  
_ Want to take a shower?  
_Hum... only if you go with me..rs  
_ Ok.... Rssssssss

After shower , Javier was on the bed with Yuki watching TV when Yuzuru came with their breakfast and Yuki’s baby bottle. They'd ate in bed and stayed all day like this, snuggling and playing with Yuki and sleeping and kissing. Just the three of them loving each other. They were becoming a family.  
Yuzuru was looking at Javier and lost in his thoughts. ..  
_Cari? Is everything ok?  
_ Yes.. He smiled at Javier and took his hand.  
_ In Japan there’s a song that says that after the winter spring aways come. After hard times the spring of life comes..  
_ So beautiful vida... How is the song called? _Haru yo Koy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked!! Leave your thoughts in the comments!!Bye!!!


	8. The beginning of a new life

Chapter 8  
The beginning of a new life  
On Monday evening Javier went back to his apartment. Saying goodbye was very hard, even if it was only for a few days until they could be together again. Javier had his eyes wet and Yuzuru looked very sad too.  
_ I hate you have to go Javi...I wish this weekend never ended ..  
_ Mi vida ... me too I’m going to miss you every second. I love you...  
They hugged for a long time and just put their foreheads together before Javi leaves.

The next day Javi was at work and couldn’t stop thinking and missing Yuzuru. Jason who had noted that something was happening with Javier told him that he seems distant this morning.  
_ Hi buddy is everything ok? How was your Holiday ? I gave up calling you.. Jason said to him.  
_ Hi, sorry for being such a bad friend. Javier looked at Jason and he had a small smile on his face. _ My weekend was very nice... He said shyly.  
_ Javi, what is going on with you? We are friends ,you can tell me..  
_ Later ,on our coffee break. ..

They worked until lunch time non stop , so, after their shift ended Javi and Jason went to Tim Horton’s to get some coffee.  
_Soo... Who is it? C’mon man I know you have someone new in your life, You never disappeared on holiday like you did this time..  
Javier took a deep breath ..  
_ I’m in a relationship !!After a long, long time in my life I have someone. _Uau Javi I’m so happy for you!!Please tell me more!! I’m curious.  
_ We met at the store when he came with his baby daughter..  
_ He??? Did I hear correct?  
_Rss.. Yes Jason You heard correct..  
_Own my god Javi, You assumed who you are!! Finally!! I thought this would never happen.  
_ shh Jason be discreet please... rss  
_ But yes I’m dating a man, and this is a serious relationship, and I couldn’t be happier !!

_So... You told me once you had never been with a man before, soooo how did it goes??  
_ Jason!! You are imposible!!  
_ C’mon Javi you have to tell me !! I kept your secret for so many years ... You can tell me.  
_ It was new, at first I was very embarrassed and I was unsecured but you Know Jason , He was so wonderful with me... That my first time was amazing ... He is so wonderful. His name is Yuzuru Hanyu and he is from Japan, He lives here with his daughter.

_Uau he has a daughter? He was straight?? He was married before?  
_ No , it’s complicated. I don’t even know the whole history, but he is gay, there was no mother because he had the baby. And as long as I know is only the two of them.. I don’t know the details about the other father.  
_ OHHHH he had the baby? Like he actually been pregnant?  
_rss Yes he was pregnant , I saw some pictures. He was absolutely beautiful with a big belly.

_And how old is the child?  
_ Yuki is 2 years and 9 months old. But she looks like a small baby..  
_ How come?  
Javier took a deep breath...  
_Yuki was born prematurely, she spent months in a neonatal intensive care unity at Toronto Children's Hospital. And beside this ,she was diagnosed with a very rare syndrome that affects the child ’s growing and causes developmental delays .  
She has very serious health problems, and has gone thru multiples hospitals admissions during her life. She takes multiple medications every day and have to go for doctors appointments every month. Yuzuru’s life is dedicated to her. She needs  
taken care full time. It’s not like a normal child.. You need to be there all the time for her.

_Uau man.. What a history... And how is she? Did the doctors gave any prognosis?  
_ I don’t know the details about her future, but I’ll , I want to be present and help Yuzuru with this too. And she is the most beautiful little girl I ever knew. She has the most beautiful face and looks like a doll!! She’s starting to speak her first little words and she calls me Habi!! She ’s small but perfect.  
_ Look at you Javi, You speaks like a father talking about his child.  
_ Hey she is really beautiful , and how I was supposed to talk about a small child?

_ Ok , but, Javi? You know that dating a person with such a special needs kid can be very hard.. Don’t you?? Do you know where are you getting into? Because the way you are talking, it seems like , despite of a short time, this relationship is serious.. Do you picture yourself getting married and have a sick child for the rest of your life?? I’m just saying because it’s complicated...

_ I’ve thought about this.. and.. at first I was a little scared, but after had spent time with them I fell in love.. I love Yuzuru like I never loved a person before him.. And Yuki is so precious .. when she calls me Habi and open her little arms for me to take her , my heart melts, and I know there will be difficulties, but I want to take the risk.

_ My friend , I’m happy for you!! But you better prepare because your life is about to change ...  
_ I know that, but Jason? I think I want this change in my life.. I want to have a family.  
And if I was the one who had a special needs child, I Think I’d like to find someone who could love me and my child...

_Ok Javi I’m on your side!! Go for it!! I ‘ll just miss hanging out with my buddy.  
_ Jason I’m just in a relationship, not moving to Alaska!!

That conversation with Jason just confirmed what Javier was discovering. That his life was changing. The last couple of weeks he had spent very little time in his apartment and most of his free time with Yuzuru.  
Now, on Saturday nights he goes do grocery shopping with Yuzuru instead of going out with Jason and his other colleagues from work. Instead of going into a bar he spends his nights watching netflix with Yuzuru.  
When it comes about Yuki , the change is even bigger. Javier started reading online about developmental delays in children and what could help , he started to learn Yuki’s routine and help Yuzuru with.  
Nowadays when he goes to Walmart ,his purchase includes diapers, baby powder and pacifiers. And , HE COULDN’T BE HAPPIER WITH HIS NEW LIFE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked, and please leave your comments so I know what you 've thought about how this history is going..Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

One month

At the beginning of February on Friday night, Yuzuru and Javier were celebrating their first month as a couple. Because of the winter they couldn’t go outside and do something, so Javier decided to order delivery from a nice restaurant and bring with him to Yuzuru’s.  
He also bought them something special. In some cultures when two people start dating they wear a ring made of silver or white gold that symbolizes their commitment to each other in the relationship.

Javier wasn’t wealthy but he had some savings and he went to Toronto Eaton Centre which was a mall at Downtown and brought two rings for them to use. Inside their rings he had engraved : Yuzuru Yuki Javier forever... and after each name one small heart was drawn. Javier couldn’t wait to spend the weekend with Yuzuru celebrating. He worked two shifts the past week in exchange to have a free Saturday.  
Yuzuru knew they would be celebrating their first month as a couple and to surprise Javier he ordered online a few things .

_Hi Baby, so happy you are here.....  
_ Hello mi vida , I missed you so much..  
_ Come put your bag in the bedroom..  
Javier already had his part inside Yuzuru’s closet and one drawer on his dresser to put his belongs.

They had a nice dinner and the food Javier brought was delicious. After dinner they put Yuki to sleep and were lying on the couch. They started kissing and touching ...  
_ Thanks for the dinner Javi I wish we could go out and have dinner in a restaurant but...

_Yuzu, we had an amazing dinner.  
_ I know but you know what I meant ...I hope you won’t get tired of me.. I’m must be boring..  
_ Stop please..Javier gave him a quick kiss.

_ It’s just because you have no idea of how wonderful this past month had been to me. I never thought that I would be so happy again in my life.. And I know my situation is complicated .. I’m a single father and Yuki is so dependent.. I’m just afraid you get bored and leave, he said in a shy voice.  
Javier took his chin and kissed him with so much love and said:  
_ Yuzuru, mi vida , the last month was the best month of my life, I can’t believe that I have a beautiful boyfriend who loves me, and with you, I can be myself , I was able of accept who I am and I know what I want for my life. He held Yuzuru’s hand.  
_ And mi vida, I can’t imagine my life without you and Yuki. I love You both.

Yuzuru almost cried with such emotion.  
_ WE love you too Javi, Thank you for being here, you brightened our lives.  
_ And I have something for us mi vida..Javier then took out of his pockets the small case with the rings.  
_ Whatt? Javi you didn’t had to..  
_ Those are the first rings of our journey together, It’s a commitment ring , and express my love for you and my wish that our relationship keeps growing ...  
Yuzuru looked the rings and just cried , and those were tears of happiness. And then he looked inside and saw their names engraved, Yuki’s included and he just couldn’t believe how luck he was.

_ Happy 1 month anniversary mi vida...  
_ Javi... I love you so much..  
They put their rings in each others fingers and kept kissing.

Later, Yuzuru went to the bedroom and just wore the new silk robe that he had ordered online to surprise Javier.  
It was a traditional japanese kimono . It was black and had cherry blossoms on it. He also put on the nightstand the oil he ordered . He went to the living room and Javier just lost his breath when he saw him and how beautiful and delicate he was.

_Uau... I wasn’t expecting this... You look beautiful.. He said and he couldn’t denied that he was getting hard only with the vision of Yuzuru in front of him.  
Yuzuru hugged him and Javier felt his cock growing hard. He took his hand and guided him to the bedroom.  
_ Lay here Javi, I got to you a surprise.

Javier laid down the bed and Yuzuru started to undressing him.  
He got completely naked . Yuzuru then put oil in his hand and started massaging Javier’s intere body.  
Javier never felt so relaxed and then Yuzuru said:  
_ Want take a shower?  
_ Oh Yes cari, but I want you with me ..

They took a long shower witch included a nice sex . Javier dried Yuzuru’s body and carried him to the bed. They slept embraced.  
Javier lost count of how many times they had sex during the weekend because on Saturday night they literally had sex all night between penetration and oral sex, and just masturbating each other. Javier was amazed of how much he was enjoying having sex, and how wonderful was to have sex with a person you love. He wasn’t shy to be naked anymore and he was quite bold sometimes. He was “Yuzuru's Man”. He felt always like a cave man having sex with Yuzuru, like if he wanted to protect him .

He was becoming a family man, and he was loving it.  
Now they were officially wearing their rings and it was a serious step. Even in such a short time he knew that he and Yuzuru were becoming a family. He was becoming a husband and a father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this chapter is a big one but it is important for the history. Please tell me what with think!!

The Storm and The History

It was another cold morning and Yuzuru was sat on the couch giving Yuki her bottle when he heard something very importante on the Tv.  
There were weather specialists talking about the polar vortex that will be coming to Toronto in just 3 days. First they didn't expected that this event would be so serious but now they had data information that this will be a major event. They were talking about how every house should be prepared to face the extreme weather.  
Yuzuru had been living in Toronto for almost 4 years but he had never experienced something like this. He didn’t know what to do and of course he was worried about Yuki. He had no alternative than calling Javier at work.

_ Hi Mr Fernandez , there’s a phone call for you. One sales person told him.  
_ Ok Jonny, You can transfer the call.  
_ Hello Javier Fernandez speaking..  
_ Javi it’s me, I’m so sorry to call you at work but...  
_ Yuzuru? What’s wrong?  
_ Please Javi when you have a chance please call me. It’s importante, but we are ok .Love you ..

Javier was very worried because since they started dating Yuzuru never called him at work, even because Javier was being very discreet about their relationship and only Jason knew about Yuzuru.  
He excused himself, picked his phone and put it inside his pocket and went to the bathroom.  
_ Yuzuru , mi vida what’s going on?I’m worried..

_ Hi Javi, I’m just watching Tv and they are talking about a polar vortex that will hit Toronto really bad in three days.. Javi what is this? A polar Vortex?  
_ Oh my god Yuzuru when did you see this?  
_ They are talking on the news right now, they said that every family should be prepared for it.. Javi how bad is this?  
_ Well Yuzuru I just remember one time 6 years ago and was so bad.. I’m just going to check this out on the internet and see what’s that about, but vida? Please do something for me: Just start think about everything we need in the house, like, food, meds, things for Yuki, think of everything we’d need for about one week, .  
_ Oh my god Javi I’ll but I don’t know even how to be prepared for this..  
_ Lets stay calm and I’ll see what we can do ok? Don’t worry, we are together in this.. Love you ..  
_ Bye Javi, Love you too.. ..

_ Yuki Baby what is going to happen? Daddy has to think. Lets see what we have in the house. And I need to call your doctor Baby.

_ Hey Jason, did you hear anything about some weather conditions coming to Toronto?  
_ No..  
_ Oh sorry Mr Fernandez, hello Jason , but my mom just sent me a message that there is a big polar vortex coming to Toronto by Thursday afternoon.  
_ Let me check ..  
_ Thanks Jonny ..  
_ Your welcome Mr Fernandez, bye Jason..  
_ Oh Man, this is bad, how did you knew about this?  
_ I just got a call from Yuzuru, he said in a low voice.

Javier checked online and the information was that there’s a possibility of extremely cold temperatures and a snow storm all at once in just 3 days. He checked out what time he would end his shift and started planing.  
During his coffee break he called his landlord and talked to him. The landlord said that his building would be doing some preparations like covering the windows with wood to protect from the wind and checking the fire place of each apartment .

_ That evening he went to Yuzuru’s.  
_ Hi Vida, how are you?  
_ Javi, I’m so worried, I’m afraid..  
_ It’s going to be Ok..  
_ Now we need to take some decisions : We are going to stay here , or do you prefer to come to my place, I know you've never been there but I ..  
_ Javi I think that would be easier to stay here, Yuki’s things are all here and we are on the second floor so if we need to get out of the building would be easier them your apartment which is on the sixth floor .

_ Ok Yuzuru now we need to start preparing , I know people are freaking out now. The first thing we need to do is going to Walmart . And we need to do this now. You’ll see how crowded it will be already.  
_Ok Javi I made a list but don’t know if it’s everything we’ll need.  
_ Ok let's go.

They dressed Yuki and put a blanket on her so she wouldn’t feel the cold then called a cab and went to Walmart.  
Like as Javier had predicted there were lots of people trying to buy the same things for the storm. Fortunately they were able to buy everything they needed.  
They bought lots of canned food like beans and soup , bread , jam , Nutella, chocolate, cereal , chips , juice boxes and Yuki’s formula and Baby food. They also bought some apples and bananas and lots of water. This way they would be able to eat even without power and gas. Javier also bought extra batteries and wood for the fireplace. They went to the pharmacy and got things for Yuki like diapers , wipes and her meds that the doctor sent by email to the pharmacy . They bought extra flash lights in case the power goes off.

Javier then left they home and said goodbye to Yuzuru and went back to his apartment to do some preparation too.

During the next too days the city of Toronto was very agitated and everybody was preparing for the vortex . The store where Javier works was going to close on Wednesday night and only would open again after the storm.  
Javier went to Yuzuru’s house on Wednesday night and took him almost three hours to get there because of the amount of snow and the traffic.

That night they spent the night all together in the bedroom . Yuzuru didn’t want to let Yuki sleep in her room because in case something happened . He wanted to hug his Baby and protect her. They put her in the middle of them and slept together.  
The next morning they couldn’t see the road on the street because so much snow has fallen during the night.  
They still had power and gas so they had a good breakfast and charged their phones and Ipads and laptops.

In the afternoon however the situation got worst , they could hear the sound of the wind and the trees that felled over. The blizzard storm was coming.  
During the night they could feel the temperature lowering down. Yuzuru put Yuki in a snow suit to keep her warm. The sounds outside the house were frightening and Javier hugged Yuzuru and Yuki to protect and calm them.  
During the night they heard a loud noise and the electricity went off.  
Yuki started crying and they tried to comfort her. Yuzuru held her in his arms while Javier tried to entertain her , telling a history. She kept crying for almost one hour until she finally slept.

The next morning there was no power, no heating and they would have frozen if it wasn't for the fireplace . They were siting by the fireplace eating the food they bought. Javier was hugging Yuzuru when he noted that Yuzuru was almost crying.  
_ Querido, why are you crying? Please , I’m here.

_ Javi, I’m just afraid. I don’t want to think about what I’d do if I was alone with Yuki right now. We have been alone for so long that I’m tired.. I’m just so exhausted... life has been hard..  
_ Shhh Mi vida, calm down I’m here and you are not alone anymore, I promise I’m not going anywhere.  
_ You have no idea how hard things have been to us..  
_You are right Yuzuru I have no idea but I love you, and I want to know everything about you ... If you want to tell me..  
_ I know that you must be wonder why we live alone, and you know that there’s some history..  
_ I believe that you had suffered much ..  
_ Well you need to know the whole history..

_ I used to live with my family in Sendai , Japan. My father is a Vice Principal of one secondary school in our city. I have an older sister, Saya who works as a teacher at  
the ice rink she used to skate. I was a skater but after I win the Junior national championship I broke my ankle and couldn’t compete as a professional anymore. But I love to skate to this day.  
I went to Waseda University and studied computer science and for two years I had a very good payed job which allowed me to save a good money. At the university I met my ex boyfriend and we started dating. I fell in love with him, he was very intelligent and ambitious in his life. He got a very good job and was making lots of money, but he never assumed our relationship. You know in Japan being gay is a source of shame. He didn’t want to assume who he was. I never denied myself and I was willing to risk telling my family if he wanted to do the same. I knew that my parents wouldn’t agree but I was an adult and I was gay. I have no shame..  
But he never wanted to be outed of closet . And then... I discovered that I was pregnant... of course we didn’t planed on this and I never imagined that I could be pregnant. When I started to get sick all the time I went to the hospital and they did lots of tests and then the doctor saw the blood test and told me that I was expecting a baby. He took me to the exam room and they did an ultrasound and I hear my Baby’s heart beating so strong...  
I went to talk to him and tell him I was pregnant... He wasn’t happy and ask me when I’d have the abortion .. and I said to him that I wasn’t having an abortion and I’d have the Baby. That moment he almost beat me , he called me names and told me that If I would choose the Baby he never wanted to see me again and if I tell someone that he was the father he would kill me.

I was afraid and feeling lonely because the man I loved had abandoned me with his child in my belly . But I was going to have my Baby.

When I told my parents, it was worst . My father couldn't believe that his son was gay. He couldn’t look me in the eyes. My mother would just cried because she felt guilty that I was gay. My sister told me she didn’t want to have such a freak as a brother. This was a big shame on my family. There wasn’t any pregnant man in Japan. They told me to have the abortion immediately . And when I said No, my father told me that I wasn’t his son anymore and I should leave that family for ever  
and never come back. I was dead for them. In Japan it’s not uncommon people just disappear , they are erased from the family memory.

My mother didn’t want to let me go , she still loves me , I know that but I said to her that she should let me go and that was better for me to go. She is the sweetest lady on earth but she loves my father and she depends on him .  
I went to my room and picked up the things I needed and give my mom a big hug and I left Sendai and I left Japan , then I came to Canada where I knew I would be able to have my baby in security.

I had my savings and found a job here so I was able to make a decent living but when I was five months pregnant I started to lose the mucus plug of my womb and I thought that I was losing my Baby.

The doctors told me to stay home in bed rest so we would try to make the baby develops as long as we could.  
But less than a month after that I was in labor.

Yuki was born at 25 weeks of pregnancy and was a micro preemie baby. She was so sick that I couldn’t hold her for months . After three months in NICU we came home. But she had a feeding tube and an oxygen tube. Until her first birthday she wasn’t able to breath or feed like a normal child. Because she didn’t gain weight we start running tests and they discovered that she had a rare condition that causes developmental delays.  
Since she was born, she has been into hospital so many times. Now she starting to speak and move more her legs and arms but they can’t say for sure how she will develop in the future. Since she is Canadian and special needs we receive an income from the government that allow us to live and I work as a freelancer sometimes but mostly I spent all my time taking care of her.. That’s why we can’t go outside during the winter time.

_ Oh vida I’m so sorry You had gone thru this alone. I wish I could had been with you then. But I’m here now and I promise you that I’ll take care of you and Our Baby girl no matter what comes.  
_ I love you Javi, love love you  
_ I love you forever Yuzu.  
They hugged each other and slept with Yuki in their arms. Now Javier knew the whole history and he couldn’t be more proud of Yuzuru because how strong he was. And he promised to love them and intended to fulfill his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Please let me know your thoughts!!


	11. Chapter 11

Spring

It was the beginning of April and the weather was starting to warm up. The snow had melted and the Spring was starting to show.  
Yuzuru and Javier relationship was going great. They were spending all the available time together and Javier was learning how to take care of Yuki like a real father.  
He learned how to change diapers , how to bathe her and she loved to play with his curly hair. He absolutely adored her.  
This week they were staying at Javier’s apartment , because he would be working very early every day , but he would be free at 2pm. so they could go out and do somethings together.

Yuzuru had been only once at Javi’s apartment , but they never stayed over. So this week they would be there the hole week because they would celebrate Yuki’s third birthday. And there’s more... Javier have been doing extra hours at Winie’s for almost a month so he could take the Friday off and they planed to spend the long weekend at Niagara on the lake and see the falls. Niagara is a small touristic town and is beautiful , they will be staying at a nice little hotel close to the main street but with more privacy and not too busy. Yuzuru had been there when he was pregnant and Javier also loved the town , so they were very excited !!  
Yuzuru packed two big bags with his and Yuki’s things to make sure they had everything they needed. He was grateful that Javier were picking them at his house so he would help him with the bags.

When Javier arrived on Sunday he had a surprise..  
_ Javi what’s this?  
_ Mi vida I just rented a car so we would be more comfortable. It is ours for the week.  
Owwnnn thank’s baby, I love you!!  
_ I want this week be special for us...  
_ We are together , it is special..

When they arrived at Javi’s place Yuzuru got so surprised .. He knew Javier was a wonderful boyfriend but this was over the top.  
Javier had bought toys for Yuki and put a child rubber mat on the floor so she could play.  
_Javi you didn’t have to..  
_ I wanted to...  
Javier took then to the bedroom and Yuzuru felt so loved by this man. There was a portable little crib for Yuki and a little Bathtub ..  
_ Javi .. I don’t know what to say...  
_Shh I want you fell at home , comfortable and I know you like to bath her in the bedroom , and we can take the crib with us to Niagara!!  
_ I love You Javi...  
Javier took his hand and kissed his ring.

During the week they went out to dinner in a nice Italian restaurant. Javier was very proud of then and Yuzuru couldn’t be happier.  
They were enjoying this time together and they made love every night .  
Yuzuru wanted to surprise Javier so during the day while Javi was at work he went to Toronto eaton center and went to Victoria’s Secrets to get some special lingerie. He got some black lace panties and a silk robe.

That night while Javier was siting on the bed Yuzuru came from the bathroom wearing his robe and Javier’s lost his breath . He slowly untied the robe to show his lace underwear.  
_ Surprise!!  
_ Oh querido you look beautiful , baby can I touch it?  
_ You can touch , you can take it off...  
_Rss I definitely will... You wait for..  
They had an amazing sex that night and after they just stay hugging and talking to each other about how good they fell and how much they loved one another.

On Friday morning they went to Niagara and spent the day looking at the falls. Yuki was impressed and they took a thousand pictures together.  
On Saturday they stayed in Niagara on the lake and went to the lake and had a picnic .  
They found a swing so Javier sat on it with Yuki on his lap and for the first time she swung . Yuzuru took a lot of pictures of them.  
After dinner they were all siting on the bed and Yuki was playing with Javi’s hair and she said : Da da habi! Daddy Habi..  
Yuzuru froze and didn’t know what to do , of course he knew Javier wasn’t Yuki’s father but he dreamed that one day he could love her like a daughter.. And then.. Javier showed him one more time why he was such a perfect person.  
_ Yuki_ it ’s not daddy.... IT’S PAPA!!!!! _ It’s Papa my dear , my little girl!!  
_ Papa Habi?  
_ Yes My baby, you are such a smart!!! Yuzuru couldn’t contain his tears ..

On Sunday they celebrated Yuki’s third birthday!! They got a small cup cake so she could smash it and they sang her happy birthday. Yuzuru was holding her in his arms and kissed Javier .  
_ Thank you Javi for a perfect week and a perfect trip ... I can’t tell you how happy I am.  
_And I can’t tell you how happy you make me ... You both are my everything. And I got Yuki a little something. I was planning on doing this differently but when Yuki started calling me Papa I had an idea,. ..  
_ Hummm I’m curious...

Javier then took off from his backpack a little onesie for Yuki and... it had something read on it... He was smiling brightly and looked at Yuzuru who started crying ... Happy tears...It was hand written on the onesie: _ Daddy will you Marry my Papa? Yuzuru cried harder and just nodded Yes to Javi.. Little Yuki had no idea what was going on but Javier gave her a kiss and took Yuzuru’s hand .  
_ Mi vida will you marry me? I want us to be a family for ever! Yuzuru took a deep breath and gave Javier the best kiss ever!!  
_ Yes Javi, a thousand times Yes...  
They were at the park and just kept kissing...It was a perfect day...

They decided no to have a wedding party but just sign te papers at the City hall. They needed to save money and have others plans like buying a car and maybe a house for their family.

Now Javier had to tell his family and his work colleagues and friends. But he was so sure about his decision that he wasn’t afraid.  
He sent an email to his parents asking them to face time tomorrow night so he could tell them .  
About the people at his work he intended to introduce Yuzuru and Yuki at the firm’s anual barbecue next month in May.  
He however , told Jason since he was his friend. And Jason was happy for him and told him that he could count on him no matter what.  
Javier had another task : He needed to pick theirs weeding rings, the gold ones. Yuzuru and he decided to choose it together, and they would be going to a jewelry to do this next month.  
They had so many important decisions to make in the near future but they couldn’t be happier , they would be together as a family forever. Life was amazing right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Javier couldn’t believe that he was engaged. He was so happy but he needed now to let people know about Yuzuru and his wedding plans.  
He had introduced Yuzuru to Jason and his partner when they had dinner together at Javi’s place. But the company’s anual barbecue would be the perfect place and time to casually introduce Yuzuru and Yuki as his future family. He was nervous and thought a lot about this but it was time for him to just assume who he was and come out as a gay man. Canada is a tolerant society and he is sure that everything will be fine after but people will certainty be surprised since he has been so discreet. Or so he’d thought so.

The barbecue would be held at the Toronto Cricket and Curling Club , a fancy country club in Toronto. Yuzuru was very nervous about going out in such fancy place and meeting Javier’s colleagues.

_ Javi are you sure about this? I mean I don’t think I have such appropriate clothes for this event.. I’m such a simple person.  
_ Yuzu mi amore , just put a polo shirt and a pair of jeans , you look beautiful no matter what are you wearing, besides it’s such a casual outfit .. don’t worry.  
They were both looking good but Yuki was adorable. He dressed her in a nave blue dress and red little shoes. She was looking like a doll. They called an uber and went to the big event.

When they arrived they identified themselves and Javier just said: _ This is my fiancé Yuzuru and our daughter Yuki.  
_ Ok Mr Fernandez , I hope you enjoy the afternoon.  
_ Thank you.  
Once they were inside the club there was all sorts of entertainment such as tênis courts, swings ,playground for children and a big ice rink.  
They were still deciding what to do when Jason, Patrick and other colleagues just came in their direction.

_Hello Javi , how are you?  
_ Fine thanks, let me introduce you my fiancé and the love of my life Mr Yuzuru Hanyu. And this little princess is our baby girl Yuki.  
Besides Jason the other people were just surprised and some of them were a little shocked or confused. But Javier just kept going.  
_ I know I don’t talk about my private life much but the truth is that I hadn’t been in a relationship for such a long time that I almost forgot to even think about and talk about dating and stuff like this.  
_ Uau Javier I couldn’t imagine that you were gay.. One colleague said.  
_ Oh come on , we always suspect but we'd never sure ..  
_ I’m so happy for You Javi , Patrick and I always hoped that one day you’d find a special one in you life!! Jason said.  
_ And this is our Baby, Javier took Yuki in his arms from Yuzuru’s.  
_ She is beautiful , how old is she?  
That moment Javier just looked to Yuzuru and he just answered them.  
_ My daughter is 3 years old. I’m know she looks like a baby because she has some healthy problems but she’s doing much better now.  
_ They were sympathetic with them and when Yuki put her little hand in Javi’s hair and just said: Papa Habi, everybody was in love with her.  
It was a nice afternoon and Javier was happy that everybody was aware of his family.

In the weeks after the company’s event Yuzuru and Javi were trying to fill up the papers for their wedding. Yuzuru decided to add Javier’s family name. His full name would be Yuzuru Hanyu Fernandez.  
They filled up the initials papers for the wedding and they would wait for almost a month since Yuzuru was still a Japanese citizen and had to opt to be only Canadian citizen once he married Javier.

Now Javier had to talk to his family and tell them the news. They tried to FaceTime before but things never felt right for Javi to have this conversation. But tonight would be the night.  
_Hi Javi, how are you mi hijo!!!  
I’m fine Mamá thank you .. listen I have something very important and I’d like to talk to you .  
_Ok, what is it?  
_ Hmmm can you please call dad , Want him to be in the conversation too.  
_Ok, just a minute. Antonio come here, it’s Javier.  
_ Hi dad, how are you doing?  
_I’m fine son what’s that about?  
_ Mon , dad , Don’t even know how to start, but you know that I’ve been single forever, and..  
_Oh my God dear, do you have a girlfriend? It was about time so...  
_ Congratulations son , when will we meet her?  
_ NO Mom , Dad is not that... I mean it is about my relationship but I have to tell something important.  
_ I’m dating.. a man... Yes , this is it, I’m saying that I’m gay and I’m love with a man.  
Javi’s parents were very chocked and didn’t speak for a while.

_ Well Javier you know that we are very surprised, and even chocked right? I’m saying the honest truth ..  
_ Since when are you gay son?  
_ Dad, I think I aways been gay, but was too afraid to accept myself. That’s why I’ve been single forever .. I didn’t like girls to date them.  
_ Well querido I won’t pretending that this is hard to hear and I’m afraid for you because the world is not kind with gay people sometimes , but I aways gave my support to you, even when you moved to Canada . So I’ll support you no matter what. _Dad? please say something.. I’m sorry  
_You don’t need to be sorry Javi , You are my son, and I love you and will aways love You . If this relationship makes you happy, I’ll be happy too.  
_ It does dad, You have no idea how much!!!

_ So your father and I are happy too dear. Now tell me everything about your boyfriend!!  
_Humm actually mom he is my Fiancé. We got engaged, but we got together during Christmas time ...  
_ What? You are engaged? When are you getting married?  
_Mom we just filled up the papers and we are not having a party..  
_ Why not? I want to celebrate your wedding!!  
_ rss Mom we talked and we decided to save the money to buy a car and eventually buy a house. Even because we both are not rich people,.  
_And there’s more...  
_ More?

_Yes, Yuzuru has a daughter ..  
_A daughter? How old?  
_ She’s 3 years old but she looks just like a 1year old baby.  
_Why son?  
_ Dad Yuki was born early and has a rare syndrome that causes this.. But she’s smart and nobody can stop her, she will grow and get strong and conquer everything in her life.  
_ My fiancé’s name is Yuzuru and he’s from Japan. He came to Canada to have his baby in security since his family cut him out and they wanted him to have an abortion so he decided to leave Japan forever and have his Baby. He took care of Yuki alone and he’s the most dedicated dad I ever know... And he ’s so beautiful, I’ll send you a picture of the 3 of us.  
_Oh we got the picture, You look so happy Javi, and yes, Yuzuru is very pretty!!! And the baby, she’s so small Javi...poor thing..  
_ Yes Mama she ’s very fragile but we love her so much.. I love her so much, That.. I’ll be her adopted father..

_ You what?  
_ You heard me.. I’ll adopt Yuki. Mama, Yuzuru has nobody else in his life, if something happen to him what is going to happen with Yuki? I can’t even imagine.. I need to protect her. And I hope you support me in this.  
_ Uau JavierI just need to sit... Son you know the responsibility you are about to put yourself into? A child means forever.. You can’t change you mind.. And with a special needs one...  
_Mama, if I or Laura had a biological child with a special needs would you reject it? _ No of course not... But it’s not the same..  
_ It is the same for me mama.. I love Yuzuru and our marriage will be forever and Yuki is my daughter ..  
_ Ok I won’t say anything else in this matter..

_ I hope you respect this but mama I hope you can love her too .. She was already rejected by her Japanese family and I hope the Spanish doesn’t do the same..  
_We won’t son you mother just need to process this .. we are still processing..  
_I understand dad...  
_ So when can we meet them Javier?  
_ Dad we can't go to Spain right now, even because to do a trip like this we need to prepare. We have to buy three tickets this time!! But let’s think about...  
After this conversation with his parents Javier was relived , of course his mother’s reaction towards Yuki did upset him a bit but he could understand that she was taken by surprise. He knew his mom was a kind woman so it was a matter of time...

Besides his parents in Spain, Javier’s favorite people were Tracy and Brian. They met him when Brian was the general manager at Winnie’s when Javier came from Spain . He aways liked Javier and help him so much in the beginning of his life in Canada. Tracy was his wife and she was a dance skater that went to Olympic games in Calgary in 1988 and won a bronze medal. She still teaches little kids in a ice rink. After Brian retired they moved to Quebec City and live there since.  
Javi was excited to talk with them and told them the news and they were very happy for him.  
_ You know you can count on us Javi, whatever you need we are here for you.  
_ Javier then invited them to be his testimony at the signing of the wedding papers. And of course they said yes.  
_ They also offered to stay with Yuki for the night so the newly married couple can spend the wedding night alone..  
Now all they had to do was to pick their suits for the big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys the next chapter will be the wedding one!! Excited for our love birds!! Please live in the comments what you think about how things are going!! It's my first time writing something sit's always good to have a second opinion!! Thank you!!


	13. The wedding

The Wedding

_Two weeks Javi . Yuzuru exclaimed. I can’t believe that we are going to get marriage in two weeks!! I’m so happy baby..  
_ I love you two querido. Come here...

Javier and Yuzuru were in bed just kissing and talking. They had chosen theirs suits and theirs wedding rings. They chose a simple golden ring and inside they had theirs names engraved . Tracy and Brian were coming to look after Yuki so they could have a proper wedding night alone, and they decided to stay in a beautiful hotel in downtown Toronto with an amazing view to the CN Tower and the Toronto beaches. They chose the honeymoon suit and the photos they saw were just beautiful.  
Now that they were going to be a real family they decided that they would live at Javier’s apartment until they have some money to buy a house. Javi’s apartment was small and he had to trow away some things so Yuzuru could bring some of their belongs and all of Yuki’s things.

And another good news was the fact that once they were married, Yuzuru and Yuki would have the coverage to use Javier’s healthy insurance plan. This will allow Yuki to have access to the therapies she needs to improve her motors skills and maybe someday be capable of walking.

_ Hey mi amore, there’s something I want to talk with you..  
_ What is it, Javi? Come give me a kiss before... Hum... love you baby...love.. love Javier sat on the bed and took Yuzuru’s hand.  
_ Mi amore I want to adopt Yuki, legally ...  
_ What ? Javi?  
_ Querido we are going to be a family, but I want to be Yuki’s father, like for real.. I want to give her my name, like I’m giving you..  
_ Javi , I don’t know what to say... I always dreamed that someday Yuki could have a father who would love her , but I’m still dreaming that is you.. My baby girl deserves the best papa and it’s you .. I love you , You know that...don’t you baby?  
_ I want us to be a real family , forever... And this makes it official!!! After we get married lets start the adoption papers.

Yuzuru was crying of happiness, he always worried that in case of something happens to him, who’s going to take care of Yuki... And Javi was an amazing Papa. Since the beginning of their relationship Javi and Yuki fell in love with each other. Yuki always opened her little arms for him to catch her and Javi’s eyes always had so much love when he looked at Yuki.

And then the big day has arrived !!  
Yuzuru and Javi didn’t sleep together on the day before the wedding , they wanted to wait a little and rest for the wedding night.  
Brian and Tracy came one day before and they were staying at the same hotel so they could be close to Yuzuru and Javi just in case Yuki needs them .

At 10:00 am they were at the city hall to sign the papers.  
The judge ask if they had their vows ..  
_ Javier , I love you so much baby, You came to our lives in the most wonderful way and I can’t believe how luck I am to have you in my life.. I love you and promise to take care of you, and be loyal to you until death tear us apart.

_ Yuzuru, mi vida .. You changed my life in a way I can’t describe. You made my life so happy and so complete. And along with your love you made me a father and this is the greatest gift I ever received. Today we became a family and I promise aways take care of you and our daughter and aways be loyal and kind to you and to love you with all my heart until death tear us apart.  
_ I now pronounce you husband and husband , here is your certificate and you may kiss.  
_ They had and incredible kiss and they were very moved and had tears in their eyes.

After the ceremony they went to a restaurant with Tracy and Brian and had lunch , they took a bunch of pictures with Yuki who’s wearing a white dress just for the occasion. They took a cab and came to the hotel where their bags were already.  
Javier signed their registration and got the keys to the honeymoon suite.

_ Thank you so much for doing thisTracy!!  
_ Javi dear, it’s my pleasure. And don’t worry Yuzuru I’ll take good care of your baby.  
_ Thank you Tracy , I know you will. Come here baby give dad a kiss, I’ll miss you. _ Hey mi princesa you have fun with aunt Tracy Ok? Papa and daddy love you!!  
_ Now you two have fun. Brian said .

They said good bye and Yuzuru and Javi went to the 10th floor . When they got there they put their little suitcases on the floor and Javier carried Yuzuru in his arms into the bedroom.  
_Javi ! What are you doing?  
_ I’m carrying my husband into our bedroom!!  
Yuzuru put his hands around Javier’s neck and let be carried by him.  
When they entered the room it was beautiful . The bed was big and they put rose petals and little chocolates with their names. Javier had ordered a champagne and some strawberries ,Yuzuru’s favorites.

They were looking into each others and there was so much love in their eyes.  
_ Alone at last!!  
_ Come here vida , I want to kiss you so much!!  
_ Hum Javi, baby I love you so so much..  
They kept kissing for a good 20 minutes.  
_ Javi? Lets take a shower hummmm?  
_ Lets go , vida.

The bathroom had a big bathtub and Javier took out Yuzuru’s clothes one by one. Then Yuzuru did the same with him. They were naked and got into the bath. Javier sat first and Yuzuru was siting on his back. They kept kissing and Javier started to caressing Yuzuru’s body. He caressed his nipples and his waist until he got to his thighs. He kept caressing his thighs and he got to his small penis. Yuzuru was hard and Javier used his three fingers to masturbate him. Yuzuru started to move his ass with the pleasure and to rub his ass on Javi’s penis. Javier was hard in no time. He started move his pelvis and to rub his cock on Yuzuru’s butt. Yuzuru then turned  
around and sat on Javi’s lap and Javi almost didn’t have time to put on the condom but the managed it. Since they decided to get marriage Yuzuru went to his gynecologist to start the pill but the doctor said that he needed to wait at least one mouth to be sure he wouldn't get pregnant . He couldn’t wait for them to be able to have sex without any condom just skin to skin.

They had sex and Javier filled him with a huge amount of sperm.  
They finish the shower and went to the bed. They took a nap just to rest a little.

Javier was still sleeping when Yuzuru came to change his clothes . He took off the robe he was wearing and put a special night dress he bought . His night dress was white silk and he was wearing a very sex thong panties. He put some oil on his skin and went to bed to wake Javier up. He kept kissing Javi’s neck and his earlobe.  
_ Hey baby, wake up I want you so much..  
_ Hmmm querido you tongue fells so good. Humm...

When Javier opened his eyes he thought he was in heaven. Yuzuru in white looked like an angel.  
_ Hey, have a little surprise... Did you like it?  
_ Mi corazón you look so beautiful.. I want to touch you ...  
Javier started to touch Yuzuru and kiss him , he kissed his entire body and then he took off his thong panties with his mouth.  
Yuzuru’s small penis were perfect for Javier to suck him with his mouth .He sucked him with such a force.. Yuzuru went crazy with such pleasure. He kept moving his pelvis and fucking Javi’s mouth. He came a few minutes later filling Javi’s mouth with his semen.  
Javier then knelt on the bed and put Yuzuru’s back in front of him. He hugged Yuzuru from the back and put his arms around Yuzuru’s chest and put his penis inside him . They moved synchronized and Javier fucked him hard, twisting his nipples. The pleasure was so big that Javier didn’t last much and came hard filling Yuzuru with another load of cum. Yuzuru’s ass was warm with so much cum and he loved .  
They made love in all the positions they knew . They took a few naps just for gain back some strength . They had dinner and made love all night.

On the next day they met Tracy and Brian in the lobby and they looked both happy and exhausted.  
_ Hello guys how are you? Tracy asked with a knowing smile.  
They laced their fingers together .  
_ We are very well. Thank you for everything .  
Brian was with Yuki in his arms.  
_ Hi baby, daddy missed you. Did you were a good girl?  
_ Oh she did great she just cried a little when you guys said goodbye and asked for you at bed time.  
Brian and Tracy still had 2 days in the city but they said goodbye to them so they could go back to their apartment and continue their honeymoon.

When they arrived at home, they unpacked their suitcases and just spent time kissing and hugging . With Yuki they had to wait until she went to sleep so they could make love .  
Their life together were just starting and they couldn't be happier. It was the beginning of the Hanyu- Fernandez family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. Bye


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_ Hey Javi!!  
_Hi Jason, how are you doing?  
_ Oh I’m fine , but I see you are so Happy, what did you see that made you smile? Jason asked lifting his eyebrows.  
_Rsss Yuzuru just sent a picture of Yuki at Therapy and she is doing so well. We are very hopeful that she’ll be able to walk someday.  
_Wow you really are a Papa now!! But she’s so beautiful I can’t blame you.  
_I’m a family man, Jason and Yes I’m so so so happy.  
_ You guys are having your first month anniversary right?  
_ Yesssss tomorrow we’ll celebrate our 1month anniversary as a married couple!!  
_ Sooooo what are the plans?? Jason teased him.  
_ Well I won’t tell you everything but tomorrow when I finish my shift I’ll buy some flowers , chocolates and a good champagne and Yuzuru will make a nice dinner for us, and...after the dinner ... We’ll celebrate!! Javi just smiled.  
_OK mister , you have fun, I hope you’ll be able to work the next day.kkkkk  
_ Don’t worry I’ll be fine!!

The next day Javier did what he told Jason. He left the Store and went to Sacks 5th avenue at downtown Toronto and bought the chocolate, strawberries and Champagne. And he bought the flowers at a local shop.  
Yuzuru spent the day making sure that his recipe would turn ok. He made Javier’s favorite dish: Pasta!! He made the pasta himself and also made the sauce. For desert he bought his favorite cake: strawberry . He also bought a special nighty and very sex panties .

_Hello!! I’m home! _ Hey Baby!!  
_ Hi Baby, I missed you. Yuzuru gave him a very passionate kiss. _Hi mi amore, love ya.  
_Papa?  
_ Hello my beauty !! Come with Papa!!  
Javier picket Yuki up and started swinging her!! She loved when he lifted her up and played like this.  
They played and Javi took a shower.  
They ate dinner at 5:30 pm . Yuzuru blended some pasta and gave to Yuki.  
_Are you eating pasta sweetie ? It’s good eh?  
Yuki had 4 teeth two at the top and two at the bottom.She was starting to eat like a toddler but they worried that she would choke with the food .  
_Humm this cake is delicious!! Thank you mi vida...  
Javier was sitting beside Yuzuru who had Yuki on his lap. They kissed and she just kept touching their chins and babbling .

After dinner Javier put some movie on tv and watched with Yuki. He hoped that she’d sleep after this.  
_ Did she take naps today? He asked Yuzuru.  
_ Just one, after lunch, but a short one. She’ll probably be sleeping soon.  
But she didn’t!!  
She was agitated and didn’t want to sleep. Yuzuru gave her a bottle , put her on her crib , turned out the lights but she didn’t sleep.  
Javier then had an idea . He picked her up and put some music and just rocked her to sleep. After almost a half an hour she finally slept. \  
_ Thank God!! Javi said. _ Our Baby’s finally sleeping!!  
They put her crib at the living room and put the baby monitor on her crib.

_ Hey baby why don’t you go to bed and wait for me . Yuzuru said.  
_ I can’t wait to love you ..  
Javier went to bed and took off his clothes and just kept his underwear. He was laying in bed when Yuzuru came from the bathroom. It was a vision of an angel. He wore his white nighty and his panties were transparent . Yuzuru almost had no hair in his  
body. Even his pubic area was almost without any hair. His body was so sexy that Javier went completely hard with this vision. He took off his underwear.  
_ Oh my God vida you are so beautiful. Come to me ..  
_ Did you like it?  
_ Yes but I need to touch You ..

Yuzuru laid on top of Javi . Javier bent his knees so Yuzuru could sit on his hip . They kept rubbing their rips and Javier took Yuzuru’s panties off. He kept pressing his cock on Yuzuru’s ass just to teasing him. After a moment Javi was opening a condom when Yuzuru stoped him.  
_ Baby... We don’t need this ...  
Yuzuru was on the pill for almost two months so his doctor said that they could have sex without the condom and don’t risk get pregnant.  
_ Really? Ohhhhh I can’t wait .. finally ...Come here...  
Yuzuru was siting on Javi’s hip and had each of his legs at the side of Javi’s hips . Javier kept rubbing his entrance with his cock and at this point his penis was wet from the arousal .  
_ Javi? Please make love to me, I want to fell you inside me .. skin to skin.  
Javier held his penis and Yuzuru sat on it .  
_ Hum.... Javi...  
_ Mi vida you feel so good, you are so tight .. Please can I move? Oh God so good.. Javier started to move his hips up and down and Yuzuru felt his penis inside him and Javi’s big cock were touching his prostate and the pleasure was amazing.

Javier felt like he was going to come so he changed their positions. Now Javi was on Top. He put a pillow under Yuzuru’s butt and Yuzuru held his knees up so his ass was arched . Javi knelt between his legs and just penetrated him deeply. Javier held Yuzuru’s hips and fucked him with so much passion. Yuzuru moaned the hole time and they kept kissing while Javi was inside him.

At one point Javier couldn’t no longer hold anymore and he came with all his strength. He made a sound of and animal and filled Yuzuru with so much cum. Javier had big testicles so he produced a lot of sperm. That’s one reason why Yuzuru had to take the pill because Javi hated to use condoms because they were always too tight on  
his penis. A couple of times they had sex , the condom they used couldn’t take so much cum he had.. But this time Yuzuru could feel inside him . Javier collapsed at his side and they tangled their legs and kept hugging and kissing . Now it was Yuzuru’s turn to cum. Javier sucked him with his tongue and Yuzuru kept moaning . He sucked his balls and licked them and he finally took his penis in his hand and masturbated him. He alternated sucking and stroking his penis until Yuzuru moaned so loud and came in his hand. Javier licked Yuzuru’s penis and savored his sperm and they kissed . After they had sex they were dirty but very happy. They stayed talking and telling the other how much they loved each other.. They tangled their legs and arms and slept this way.

In the morning they took a shower and had sex again . ... Twice...

When Javier arrived and Winie’s he spent the day having coffee and trying to stay awake . Yuzuru spent his morning with Javi’s cum dripping from his ass . But he had zero complains!! He just took another shower before lunch.

Both of them did all the things they supposed to do and couldn’t wait until they be together again.  
Yuzuru and Javi were still in the honeymoon phase and they doubted that this was just a phase and things would change in the future. They just love each other so much that sex was one of the many ways they expressed their love. Javi was the best man Yuzuru ever knew and Yuzuru was Javi’s first and only man.  
They just enjoyed long nights in bed . And normally they had sex almost every night. But every morning before Javi goes to work they had sex for sure.  
But sex was only one way to show their love, during the days, Yuzuru used to send Javi little messages saying things like: Love you, miss You..or... I can’t wait to see you tonight. Those kind of things.. And those things just brightened Javi’s days.  
They were so in love that sometimes Javi went to the bathroom and just called Yuzuru to hear his voice.  
Every day when they thought that they couldn't love each other more their love kept growing . Javi and Yuzuru couldn’t wait to see what life will bring to them but they knew that the life they were living, was just amazing right now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! I'm so sorry but this is not a happy one, but unfortunately is the reality of many families.. Our little family has some sad moments..

Chapter 15

The summer was ending. It was the beginning of September and Yuzuru and Javi had a great summer. They tried to enjoy as much as they could.  
Since they got marriage they bought a car, a simple car, nothing fancy but having a car was important for the family especially because of Yuki. When they got marriage Yuki had the right to use Javier’s healthy insurance and this allowed her to start a few therapies that would help her develop. Every day Yuzuru takes her to a children's rehabilitation center where she does her therapies . This is a long term process and she’ll have to do it for years to come.

Because of all the challenges with her , Yuzuru always tried to stay home as much as possible. But since they got marriage Javier tried to get them to enjoy live outside. They started going to a park so it was an opened space and they could stay separated from other people . They did picnics and Yuzuru started to enjoy this Sundays outside the apartment . He always wanted to be able to go to parks since he loved nature, but when he was a single parent and alone in a different country he worried that if he take Yuki outside she would be sick and he had to avoid this to happen.  
But Javier made sure they started to go out . They prepared food and Yuki’s bottles , toys , water , sunscreen and just went to parks where they could walk around small lakes and see the birds. Because of the pediatrician recommendation the cold wind was danger for Yuki so even if it was summer they always bring a blanket with then, just in case of the weather changes.

Yuki was such a princess!! She had a doll face but when they started to go out more often Javi and Yuzuru couldn’t noted how behind development she was when you compare to other children her age. She had only four teeth while children of her age would have all the teeth by now. She couldn’t eat solid foods yet , she couldn’t even crawling on the floor. She had medical check ups every month and the last one when they examined her she weighted only 9.5 kilograms which was the average weight for a 11month old baby.

Despite of their happy marriage as a couple and a family they suffered about her condition. Many times Javier saw Yuzuru crying because of Yuki’s healthy . He felt guilty because she was born too early and he had so much stress during his pregnancy.  
Javier tried his best to support his husband and he would do whatever he could to help his daughter to improve her healthy. They had started the adoption process so he would make sure that Yuki would have two parents and she would always be looked after. Javier was a very devoted father and always tried to make Yuki happy. Because he worked at a toy store he always get some toys for free!! Sometimes when they were promoted a children's movie or a new brand the employees who have children get toys for free.

One day when he got home he went to the bedroom and saw Yuzuru laid on the bed crying ..  
_ Yuzuru mi vida what's the problem?  
_Javi... why people are so cruel...  
_ What happened Yuzuru who was cruel with you? Please talk to me...  
_ Javi I was with Yuki at the mall because she needed some clothes when a mother with three children was close to us. Yuki said “daddy"to me and one of the children looked her with surprise and said: _ Look!!A baby who can talk like a child mom!! And then the mother whispered to the children : _ She is not a baby, she’s a child and must have some birth defect.She must have some disease I don’t know.... and then the children looked at her with such a face.. like if they felt sorry for her.. Javi it broke my heart. If my baby never catch up with the other children? If she feels different , people will be mean to her...

_ Yuzuru mi amore, I don’t have all the answers but all I can say to you is that we’ll be here for her, and we’ll do everything we can to help her and most important, we’ll love her with all our hearts. I promise you that we’ll go until the end of the world to seek treatment if it could help her. We can try treatments in Spain or in other place.. He picked Yuki in his arms and just hugged her and Yuzuru.  
_ I’m so luck to have You Javi... I couldn’t do it without you...  
_ Shhhhhh Yuzuru, calm down vida, we will be ok....

Sometimes this situation was hard on Javi too... One day he called her father in Spain.  
_ Hey daddy can we talk?  
_ Hi Javier, of course we can talk son, what 's the matter? Is everything ok with you? _ Yes dad we are fine but sometimes I worry too much...I want to be the best husband and father and there are time that I don't know what I’m doing..  
_ Javi this is all new to you son, You are doing your best and this is what matters.  
_ Yes dad but I need to help my baby girl get better . I just don’t know how.  
_ Javi, why don’t you talk with Laura? She’s a nurse, she knows those things , maybe she gives you an idea..  
_ Dad you are right! Laura must help me. I’ll call her ..  
_Son when will you come home for us to meet your family?  
_ Dad I’m thinking maybe in January when the store is less busy and we can travel.  
_ Please you mother and I want to meet your husband and the little girl.  
_ I can’t wait for this too !! You’ll love them. They are my whole world papa...  
I know son , and I’m happy for the man you became!! I’m proud of you.

Speaking with his father has helped Javier’s heart so get lighter . He felt that he had a support from his family and couldn’t wait to travel to Spain in the coming year. In the following days, unfortunately, he didn’t had a chance to speak with Laura about his concerns because he was about to experience a roller coaster of emotions very soon. Nothing could prepare him for what was about to happen. And he would have to be strong for his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXX________________XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the beginning of September and the fall had just starting to show. It had been raining a lot in Toronto and with the rain the weather got a big cold. That weekend they didn’t go out at all because Yuki was very grump on Saturday, crying more and not sleeping well. On Sunday she had fever and Yuzuru was very worried. He sent an email to Yuki’s pediatrician who told him to go to the clinic tomorrow morning and  
gave him a prescription of a blood test, a X ray chest and a urine test . The doctor would be there in the afternoon but they should go first thing in the morning.  
Yuzuru was very concerned and Javier was worried too. Yuki didn’t sleep during the day and had fever although low but the entire day.  
_ Javi, she’s not ok... What should we do?  
_ Yuzuru, children have fever,. Do you want to go to a hospital?  
_ I don’t know because her doctor sent me an email asking us to go to the clinic first thing in the morning and do some tests. Javi, I can’t see her suffer .. They will do painful things with her..  
_ SHHHH everything will be fine.

Javier called his colleague and changed his schedule at work so he could go with Yuzuru.  
At 3 am Yuzuru gave Yuki a bottle and this would be her last meal until they do the blood test because they needed her to be without eating for at least 4 hours. In the morning they packed a baby bag with everything they would need and went to the clinic.  
First the nurse sent them to do the X ray chest . Yuki hated all the medical procedures.. They laid her on the table and Yuzuru held her arms up while Javier held her legs . She cried but they did the test quickly.

The next one was the most painful one... Yuki had very skinny arms. To do the blood test Javier had to hold her down while Yuzuru helped the nurse to keep her little hand still. She was making a lot of efforts to move and was very agitated . The nurse tried and poked her four times. They had to try the two arms and hands and this was very painful . Yuzuru and Javi had to be strong and hold her down but they also were crying. When finally the test was done Yuki was screaming in pain and her arms and hands would have a purple patch on her skin due to the difficult to collect the blood. After the test Yuzuru tried to calm her down. They were rocking her and trying to give her some food but she refused to take her bottle.  
_ Javi, she doesn’t want to eat...  
_ C’ mon sweetie lets eat just a little. Javier said.  
_ She doesn’t want to Javi..  
_Ok Yuzuru maybe in a few minutes when she calms down..

They still had one test to do. Normally a urine test is not a painful procedure. They had to apply a pediatric collector bag on her and wait until she pees. But because she was so agitated and crying they had to help the nurse . Yuzuru kept legs spread and Javi was holding her laid on the bed. The nurse placed the bag on her and to help to keep it in place they put her diaper back . Yuki kept kicking her legs and crying. The nurse put a special leg strap with velcro around her legs to keep them tight and prevent her to move them. This way Yuzuru could hold her better. Yuki of course screamed and protested . They went back to the waiting room and it was kind of chill so Javi threw a blanket on her. They kept keeping her distracted and had an iPad with cartoons but she was inconsolable. Yuzuru tried to give her milk but she refused. The nurse told them that if after 40 minutes she didn’t peed they had to change the bag and keeping doing this until she urinates . After an hour crying Javier had an idea . Yuzuru was very sad and he didn’t know what else he could do to make her drink water , or any other liquids. The nurse told them to give her lots of fluids so she would pee faster.

_ Yuzuru, let me hold her . Javier took Yuki in his arms and started to make her sleep . He put some music and this always made her feel tired and sleepy. In less than 15 minutes she was sleeping.  
_ Javi she can’t sleep.. she needs to eat..  
_ Yuzuru, Yuki take her bottles while she’s sleeping...  
Javier put a bottle of water on her mouth and her took all of it.  
_See? She had it all.  
_Thank god Javi I didn’t think about that.. I’m so worried I can’t think straight.  
_ Now we just have to wait.

_ After another half an hour she finally urinated and the nurse took off the collector bag.  
Now they were exhausted and had to wait for the doctor to see the results that would be ready in a couple of hours. This clinic wasn’t an emergency unity so it takes a little longer to get everything done.

They came back to the car and got some lunch and just waited .. Yuzuru laid down on backseat with Yuki and Javier just needed to close his eyes for a while.  
They were resting when Yuzuru’s phone just rang and the nurse told them that they had the results back and they needed to go back immediately .  
_ Why they are calling us back so soon ? Javi, something is wrong...Yuzuru started to cry.  
_ Yuzuru please we have to go, I’m sure it’s nothing serious.

It was.. Something very serious.

After they did the X ray a radiologist saw it and reported that Yuki had a bad pneumonia and one side of her tittle lungs were taken by the disease. He called the clinic and told them so they put her other tests as a priority. And the blood test showed that her leucocytes were very high and the urine showed that she had a severe urine infection as well.  
_ When Yuki’s pediatrician told them Yuzuru got sick ..He almost passed out. . Javier’s head was spinning out and he started to breath hard.The nurse and the doctor tried to keep them calm because they would need to stay calm and strong for Yuki. They deep breath and tried to stay calm. The doctor asked for an ambulance and sent them to the hospital immediately.  
The ambulance got to the clinic in less than five minutes. Yuzuru was crying and Javi told him to go in the ambulance with Yuki and he would follow them with the car. They arrived at the hospital in 20 minutes and Yuki was taken by the medical team and they didn’t know what was going to happen.  
Javier found Yuzuru sat on a chair in the waiting room.  
_ Javi....he was lost ...  
_ Yuzuru come here.. Javier hugged his husband tight ..  
_ Baby she’ll be ok, they will help her get better.  
_ I don’t think I can do this Javi, we can’t lose her...  
_ WE WONT ... GOD WON”T LET THIS HAPPEN...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are interested on how this will end. Leave your thoughts in the comments!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for taking so long to update this dic, I'm a medical student so sometimes things get crazy . I hope you enjoy it!!

Chapter 16

Javier and Yuzuru just had to wait for almost 2 hours until the doctor came talk to them. During this time they were hugging each other and praying . Yuzuru didn’t have tears anymore because he cried them all.  
_Mr Hanyu -Fernandez?  
_ Yes. They stood up.  
_We were able to stabilize her but she has pneumonia and urine infection. We are giving her antibiotics and we hope that they will work. We prepared a room for her and the nurse will show you. We’ll be monitoring her closely and the next 48 hours are crucial.  
_Thank you doctor. Yuzuru said.  
Javier and Yuzuru followed the nurse and when they got to the room Yuki was lying on a crib and she had a lot of wires on her. They gave her oxygen and she had a central iv line on her chest . They put a monitor sensor on her feet and put a catheter on her bladder so they could keep mesure of how much she was urinating. Because she was a baby they had to restrain both of her little hands so she didn’t took off the medical equipment .  
She was crying and Yuzuru’s and Javi’s hearts were broken. They caressed her hair and her body and kept talking to her so they could calm her. She still had a fever and was tired and weak.

Javier called people at work and told them about the situation and his boss said to him do not worry about anything , just take care of your child. Canada was a wonderful place to raise children and his work was also awesome . Javier had credit at his work by being a model employee for almost a decade.  
That night they couldn’t sleep and at 5am Yuki got worst. They collected another blood test and the infection that she had was turning into sepsis. This was very danger and she could die.

Now Yuki didn’t move a muscle and she was barely conscious. They took her to the ICU and intubated her. They gave her the most powerful antibiotics to try fight this infection. Her both lungs now had pneumonia and she wasn’t urinating much.  
Javier was desperate and Yuzuru was in shock . On the second night Yuzuru started to feel bad and passed out, his blood pressure escalated. They put him on a bed and gave him some sedatives. Javier was alone with Yuzuru in bed and his daughter in ICU very sick. He called his parents in Spain.

_ Papa? Mamá?  
_ Javi? How’s Yuki? We were so worried.. We tried calling you..  
_ Mamá she’s in ICU.....  
Javier explained the situation and Enriqueta and Antonio also started to cry .  
_ Papa, I can’t loose my Yuki, my daughter is dying...I can’t do anything..  
_ Javi, she’ll get out of this situation you must have faith. We are going to pray for her here too. All the family and relatives.  
_ Javi? Laura asked  
_ Yes Laura.  
_ You need to have hope Javi, many children had serious conditions and they survive. _ I know but Yuki is so little and so fragile. Laura she has so many wires and tubes on her.  
_ I know this is scared but they are putting all those things on her to help her get better. Now every hour counts. The antibiotics need time to make an effect.  
_ I just can’t think of loosing her. Yuzuru wouldn’t survive that.

The next day Yuzuru was feeling a little better and they kept an eye on his blood pressure but he could join Javier in ICU . The doctor examined her and the news weren’t good.

_ She’s still very ill. The sepsis is very serious and her lungs are taken by pneumonia. _We also need to start dialysis because she’s not urinating enough .  
That moment Yuzuru started to cry harder and hopeless and Javier felt like he got a punch on his stomach . The doctor needed a formal consent to do the dialyses and it was also a risk procedure, Yuki could die. Javier were by her crib while Yuzuru was signing the papers given the authorization for the procedure.

Javier sat by her side and just took her little hand.  
_Hey my baby, it’s Papa..Please sweety , please get better. Javier was crying and caressing her hand.  
_ Yuki? Papa Habi only met your Dad because of you.. You made us be together, as a family baby, and I’m so happy for this.. I love you so so much, you have no idea . Baby you made me a Papa!!We can’t live without you.. so please , fight this. I know you are tired but please Yuki fight, baby. Javier had tears falling from his face. Yuki, we still have so many things to do baby, you need to grow, to learn how to swim, learn how to walk, go to school. Baby Papa wants to show you and Dad Spain, you need to know your abuelos and Tia Laura. I want to show you so many things baby, you can’t go. Please.. I love you ..Javier kissed her face.

Yuzuru came back and Javier just hugged him.  
They were by Yuki’s side when the ICU team came with the equipments for the dialysis .  
Javier asked the nurse if she would suffer..The nurse said he wouldn’t even feel anything because she was sedated.  
They had to leave the room and wait in their room. There was nothing they could do , only pray and rest.  
Two hours later they could see Yuki again. The procedure went fine and they decided to keep her intubated to give her body time to recover. It was important that she stayed sedated so she didn’t wasted any energy.

The last two days were almost unbearable for Yuzuru and Javi. Yuki had some set backs and she almost die twice. But on Friday afternoon she started to improve. The antibiotics finally were working. The sepsis was getting better and her kidney function was improving as well. She was doing dialysis every other day.  
During those awful times Javier was in constant contact with his family in Spain. They would call him every day or even twice a day. Javier’s friends also did care for them. Jason called him every day and even went to the hospital to bring them food. Brian and Tracy also were very concerned and always in touch with them. Yuzuru missed his family, he wished he could call his mother and just cry with her..  
______________________  
Yuki was slowly improving her condition . They were at the hospital for two weeks now. During this second week the infection had been beaten and she was out of dialysis. They were decreasing the sedatives and they hope she would come out of coma. In the last couple of days Yuki was starting to wake up !! She was very agitated and wanted to take out the oxygen on her nose (They took her out of intubation) . They had to keep her hands restrained so she didn't take off the tubes. Even the fact she was crying and grump was a good sign. She was getting strong and reacting. Yuzuru and Javi were so relieved and exhausted . The doctors had told them Yuki would be in the hospital for two or three more weeks.

Those days were very difficult for them. Yuki was getting better but at the same time it was difficult to see her crying and being poked and had so many painful procedures that she hated. Yuzuru and Javi did all they could to keep her comfortable and to entertain her . Javier brought all her favorite toys to the hospital. Yuzuru always put on some cartoons on the Ipad to keep her distracted.  
The time was slowly passing. As soon Yuki was out of danger Javier had returned to work. It wasn’t easy to stay up during 8 or 10 hours a day at Winie’s and after that spend the nights in the hospital. Some days Javi just couldn’t, he needed to sleep or he would pass out at work. Yuzuru was at the hospital 24/7 . He would sleep when Yuki did. He spent his days around Yuki’s sleep schedule. Javier went to the hospital every day to see them. He used to bring clean clothes and food for Yuzuru.  
Finally after 43 days in the hospital Yuki was discharged. Despite of the gratitude they were felling, Yuzuru and Javi knew that they would face some challenges with Yuki. During her hospital stay she couldn’t have her therapies and all the improvements she made were lost. She also lost weight and was even smaller. Her pediatrician wanted her to have a special diet with some hight calories liquids and they needed to feed her every three hours with special formula . Those meals were expensive but Javier would spend every dollar to make her feel better.

They also couldn’t go out in the cold whether. It was October and the fall was in. If they wanted to go out it must be by car so the wind wouldn’t be a risk. Javier cleaned the apartment and cooked a lot of food and frozen it so Yuzuru didn’t have to worry  
about cooking and cleaning. Yuzuru was so protective of Yuki , he was on “Mama's bear” mode. During the first week they were back home Yuzuru spent all his time taking care of Yuki and holding her . He wrapped her up on a blanket and fed her a lot. During the followed weeks Yuki was getting better and Yuzuru could relax a little bit more.  
________________________  
December!! Javier’s favorite month of the Year!! The last two months went so quickly that they were in December already. Yuki was much better, she had gained weight and was back to her therapies. She learned how to roll over and was able to do some tummy time on the floor. This was a huge step for her to eventually learn how to crawl .

Yuzuru and Javi were getting ready to celebrate one year they met each other. Actually , their sexual life was another thing that was going great!!! They loved each other so much and so deeply ... They never stoped being on honeymoon phase. They still had sex almost every night and sometimes even during the day!! Javier was always so turned on by Yuzuru that he was amazed by how Yuzuru made him feel . Yuzuru also felt very attracted by Javier’s manliness and loved being carried to bed by Javier . He also loved Javier’s body and his big cock. Now they were preparing for Christmas, their anniversary and for Yuki’s official adoption day!! It was an exciting time for the Hanyu- Fernandez family!!!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please!! It's my first fic so I need to know what are you guys thinking of it!! Please leave your comments so I know what are you thinking!!! Will help me!! Thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked, and please tell me what you think!! You can also I've me some suggestions!!! Thank you !!


End file.
